


Two of a kind (Chinese Translation)

by Lili_Marleen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chinese Translation, Cliffhangers, F/M, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, Various spoilers, physical bond
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Chapters: 3
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Marleen/pseuds/Lili_Marleen
Summary: 六岁大的克劳德·斯特莱夫只打算过自己平凡的日子，但偶然间有了个哥哥确实不赖，尽管他现在寄住在小克劳德的头脑里，并且声称他也叫克劳德·斯特莱夫。





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindsOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsOfTime/gifts).
  * A translation of [Two of a kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209196) by [WindsOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsOfTime/pseuds/WindsOfTime). 



> 授权：http://ominscellula.lofter.com/post/1eecdd66_12ba8afd  
> 原作和角色属于SE ，作品属于伟大的作者，翻译里的差错都是我的，喜欢的请支持原文和原作者。

 

 

**序章**

 

在克劳德六岁的时候，他开始和一位假想的朋友谈话。他可能已经过了那个年纪了，但他的妈妈并没有想太多。克劳德和同龄人不太处得来，因此她觉得这合乎情理，迟早会发生。

 

所以，某天吃早饭时，克劳德所说的话并没有让她很吃惊：

 

“妈妈，你知道吗！我有一个新朋友了，但是你不能看见他！”

 

“真的吗？”她问，“那是为什么？”

 

他高兴地指了指自己的脑袋。

 

“因为他在这儿。”

 

“是这样的吗？那他一定是小不拉几的喽？”

 

克劳德撅起嘴耸了耸肩。

 

“我不知道。我也看不见他。”

 

“嗯……”

 

克劳德的妈妈思索了片刻，往他杯子里倒了更多橙汁。

 

“他人好吗？”

 

“嗯！他总是很好。不过不是在最开始的时候。一开始，他让我有点头疼。而且有些时候，他会说些我听不懂的事情。他有点点儿怪，不过那没关系，因为他人还是挺好的。”

 

 她情不自禁地笑了。克劳德当然会给自己创造一个比他更聪明的朋友。这是自然而然的，因为他觉得其他孩子过于幼稚，一点意思都没有。

 

“好吧，那他叫什么名字？”

 

克劳德皱了皱鼻子。

 

“这就是奇怪的地方！他说他的名字是克劳德。但是我告诉他那不可能，因为那是我的名字。对吧？这很奇怪，对吧？”

 

好吧，这确实不同寻常。她抬了抬眉毛。

 

“嗯……让我想想，他是什么样的人？”

 

“什么样的人？呃……他很友好……但也，很悲伤。对，他好像一直都很悲伤。而且很迷失……我想。”

 

 “迷失？”

 

“对的。就像是他不知道他在哪，或者他应该去哪，而这让他很伤心。”

 

“真的？如果是这样的话，他有什么地方像我的克劳德吗？我的克劳德是片白色的，软绵绵的云，像温暖的夏日的云那样。但这个克劳德听起来更像一片雨云，不是吗？”

 

“一片雨云？”

 

“对啊，为什么你不这么叫他呢？用更简短的版本，Rain？”

 

“Rain…”

 

他抬起头看着天花板，好像陷入了一阵沉思，然后露出了一个灿烂的笑。

 

“他说没关系！Rain. 好的，我会这么叫他的。谢啦妈妈！”

 

他吃光了盘里的东西然后跑了出去。

 

好吧，这件事情会慢慢过去的，克劳德的妈妈思索到。

 

 ——————————————

 

Rain很嗜睡。大部分时候，他一周只有几小时是醒着的。克劳德不明白他为什么要睡这么多，但Rain好像也不明白，不过，当他清醒的时候，能有个人聊天是件好事。Rain总是能明白克劳德说的每件事情，就像他能读心一样。话又说回来，Rain呆在克劳德的脑袋里，没准就是这样——他能看见他在想些什么。

 

 ——————————————

 

克劳德九岁的时候，镇长的女儿从尼布尔山的桥上摔下来受伤了。克劳德喜欢蒂法，她是他的邻居，而且对他不错。事故发生时他和她在一块儿，但他没能及时抓住她。

 

洛克哈特先生十分生气，并且把蒂法的伤全都怪罪到了克劳德的头上。克劳德知道他说的没错，他应该更加谨慎小心地行动，他应该保护好蒂法.

 

其他的孩子也觉得这都是他的错。于是，他开始经常和他们打架。Rain终于在一次争斗中醒来，并告诉克劳德，他蠢毙了——如果他没有强大到能保护对他而言很重要的人，那很明显，他应该忙着变强，而不是干架。

 

克劳德赞成这一点。此外，Rain在蒂法遭遇事故时一直睡着，但他在听到克劳德讲述这件事后，十分郁闷。在这件事发生后，克劳德能觉察到Rain在努力尝试缩短睡眠时间。

 

因此，Rain也尽他所能地帮克劳德变强。克劳德甚至还去找了格斗大师赞甘拜师学艺，但他发现自己并不是十分擅长格斗……当蒂法也向赞甘拜师时，她却很快比克劳德技高一筹了。这令克劳德印象深刻，并使他开始更加喜欢蒂法了。他在事故之后不大敢和蒂法说太多话，尤其是在他根本不喜欢她其他朋友的情况下，但他真的很珍惜他们俩共处的短暂时光。

 

当他把这件事告诉Rain的时候，他的朋友不知为何被逗笑了。

 

这些年来，他已经意识到Rain是独一无二的了。除了他，没有人能像Rain一样在别人脑中像那样说话。克劳德的妈妈觉得他花太多时间和Rain聊天了，所以他就再也没有告诉她和其他任何人有关Rain的事情。

 

Rain就像是个只有他才知道的神秘哥哥，而对于他来说，Rain确实成为了一个超棒的大哥哥，一个不经常出现，但出现时总能给他许多好建议的大哥哥。

 

所以当Rain说他们应该尝试进入所有尼布尔海姆小孩都知道里面闹鬼的神罗公馆时，克劳德很害怕，但还是同意了。

 

他们没能成功闯进去，那儿有许多怪物，而克劳德根本没有强大到能打败超过一两头的地步。

 

他被打后回到家，浑身是血，头晕目眩，他的妈妈大声尖叫并差点昏倒。她叫来了医生，随即发现他还中毒了。他的妈妈因此禁足了他好几个月。

 

那没什么大不了的，因为郁闷的克劳德也不大想出门。Rain为他们的失败感到沮丧，他尝试掩盖自己的情绪，不过克劳德仍能感觉到。克劳德说他们可以再尝试一遍，但Rain说那太危险了，并拒绝了他。为此，Rain感到心烦意乱，并对克劳德被禁足感到内疚。而克劳德除了内疚外，还因他甚至不能完成Rain要求他做的一件事情觉得自己毫无用处。

 

他真的还不够强。

 

 ——————————————

 

痛苦的几个月过去了，五台战争进入到了白热化阶段。有关战争的消息无处不可闻，即便在尼布尔海姆这种地方。在那时，一个非同寻常的特种兵正在神罗军队中迅速攀升。传言他有敏锐的军事头脑，而且他在战场上不可阻挡。他还是一名有魅力的指挥官，在他麾下，似乎每一个士兵都超越自我，发挥出了最大本事。

 

特种兵的头衔冠在不少不同凡响的人头上，但即便在这群人间，萨菲罗斯也在迅速地成为一个传奇。

 

至少，在克劳德听来是这样的。

 

尼布尔海姆的电视信号接收不良，图像总是很模糊，声音时常听不到。尽管如此，克劳德还是深深为这名传奇着迷。每次五台战争的新闻播报，克劳德必定要出现在屏幕前。他的妈妈抱怨说他不能在晚饭的时候欣赏沾满鲜血的胜利故事，但她还是随克劳德这么做了。他开心就好，她不记得从前什么时候看到他对一样东西这么热心过。

 

当Rain在新闻播放的时候醒来，他会变得非常安静。克劳德在那些时候感到Rain的情绪很奇怪，但他把这个想法藏在心里，什么也没有说。年复一年，克劳德开始更了解Rain了。他知道有许多他哥哥选择不告诉他的事情。他很肯定Rain有许多秘密，但他不觉得自己有什么权利向他追问真相，尤其是在他没有完成他哥哥唯一请求的情况下。

 

这也是为什么，某一天，他下定了决心：

 

“嘿，Rain，我要成为一名特种兵。”

 

 

 

**CH1**

 

 

 

“嘿！”

 

谁？……声音似乎是从很远处传来的。

 

克劳德逐渐恢复了意识。他全身无处不在疼痛。头晕目眩中，他几乎听不到自己呻吟的声音。

 

“克劳德，和我说句话！”

 

没错，这声音，是扎克斯，他在路上刚认识的一级特种兵朋友。

 

这个想法在他的脑中激起了一阵异样的涟漪，他惊觉是Rain醒来了。

 

 

 

“扎克斯……你已经认识他了吗？”

 

 

 

“克劳德！”

 

 

 

他们听起来都十分担忧，一刹那，克劳德不知道他该先应答谁。他集中精力用手臂支撑自己站起来，但立刻又一屁股跌坐回去了。扎克斯马上来到他身边，伸出手去扶他，在克劳德的视线落到扎克斯脸上时，他感到Rain的焦虑增大了十倍有多。

 

克劳德尽力使自己保持镇定。

 

“我们没事儿，”他说，摆手回绝了好友的帮助。

 

嘿，说真的，需要帮助的不只有他。克劳德的话成功地把扎克斯的注意力转移到曾身上，后者跌靠在更远处的墙边。扎克斯忙着帮助曾去了，克劳德因此得免于同时回答两人的问题。Rain变得更迟疑不决，迷惘无措了。

 

 

 

“这地方是……”

 

 

 

克劳德为Rain环顾了一下周围荒废的建筑。

 

 

 

 “莫蒂海姆. 我曾因任务被派遣到这儿过。协助抓捕一个叫杰内西斯什么的一级特种兵和某个同他一齐劣化的科学家。

 

没错。那时我…你…遇到了扎克斯. ”

 

 

 

他说了一半就停下了，克劳德感觉到他的注意力切换到了受伤的曾告诉扎克斯的断断续续的含糊话语上。

 

 “……抓住霍兰德.  安吉尔…在等你。”

 

啊对了，安吉尔，那个不费吹灰之力就把克劳德和曾击倒的男人。

 

当他们找到杰内西斯时，扎克斯留下来和他打斗，而克劳德则和曾去追寻那个叫霍兰德的科学家，但他们被截击了。克劳德当时被袭击者背上的翅膀——翅膀！——震惊到了，以至于他没有因被轻易打败而感到侮辱。嘿！同行的塔克斯也被打趴下了。再者，袭击者也并没有尝试杀死他们两个，这挺好的。

 

克劳德半开玩笑地侥幸思索道，但Rain却不这么想。他的头脑飞快地转动，思绪纷纷，令克劳德也紧张起来。几个怪物突然冲了出来，然而在克劳德能聚集力量把他疲惫不堪、疼痛不已的身体拖起来、站稳脚跟前，扎克斯就利索地把他们解决掉了。特种兵……他们可真不赖……

 

曾说服扎克斯将他们置于身后，继续追寻目标。一级特种兵担忧地看了他们最后一眼，就消失在门外了。

 

 

 

“不！”

 

 

 

克劳德大喊，致使曾疲惫地瞥了他一眼。这是他第一次听到Rain如此警觉，除了在神罗公寓遭遇事故那次外。

 

“克劳德 ，你必须要跟着他！快！”

 

“但是……”

 

 “如果你不……扎克斯会遭遇可怕的事情的！ 要是我记得就好了.......克劳德，你必须要赶快追上去！”

 

 可怕的事情？发生在扎克斯身上？这足以驱使克劳德行动了。他才刚认识那家伙，但该死的，他喜欢他。他在遇到他之前从没想过特种兵可以对一个小小士兵这么友好。

 

曾皱眉看着他艰难地挣扎起身。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

“扎克斯…”他喘着气。“必须要帮他……”

 

“我怀疑你即便状况良好也不能帮到他，”曾应答到，并努力坐起来。“你看到安吉尔做了……”

 

“安吉尔！”

 

这个名字引起了Rain的剧烈反应。克劳德几近在一阵头痛的肆虐中摔倒在地。无论Rain在回想什么，他都回想得用力过度了。但是克劳德不敢抗议，很明显，那件事很重要。

 

“从没遇到过他…….为什么我从没遇到过他？还有那把剑，那把剑……”

 

他们的思想交融，直至克劳德几乎不知道自己在说些什么。

 

“必须……安吉尔可能会……做出可怕的事情……”

 

曾目光灼灼地看着克劳德踉踉跄跄地蹭到门边，但他并没有尝试阻止他。Rain莫名其妙的直觉突然凝聚成了一把具实，冰冷，坚硬的尖刀，他带着冷酷的决心握之而前。免受重重思绪困扰的克劳德呼吸轻松下来，他带着这股决心，聚精会神都鞭策自己伤痕累累的身体慢跑行进。

 

他在破烂的房间和窄道间择路而行，他的肋骨不停地以疼痛抗议着；他甚至还要在游荡的怪物间缩身逃窜。所幸的是，Rain似乎总能比他更好地利用他的感官来及时发现危险并成功逃避。跟随着扎克斯留下的怪物尸体指引前行已经让事情容易很多了，但克劳德还是责备自己走得太慢了——他已经令Rain抱憾过一次了，这次，他不能再让扎克斯和Rain失望！尽管他要在离地数米、颤巍巍地连在墙上的生锈管道上跑动……他最终还是迈上了稳固的地面，并感觉好多了。*

 

 

 

“那儿！你听见了吗？”

 

克劳德竖耳聆听，没错，模模糊糊的声音从他的上方传来。当他向声源前进时，一声喊叫传来：

 

“住手！”

 

 

 

克劳德大步奔跑……当他出现在和建筑物中其他房间一样乱七八糟，缺少家具的一间大房间中时，他刚好碰见四只巨大的生物落在扎克斯身后，而一个他认出来是霍兰德教授的圆胖男人和安吉尔正无动于衷地站在一旁。他的直觉告诉他必须帮助他的朋友，但Rain阻止了他。

 

“克劳德 ，你的声音！快，重复我说的话！”

 

 

 

霍兰德在安吉尔身边上蹿下跳，歇斯底里地叫喊着一些和样本有关的事情。前特种兵轻易地把他推到，但就在这怪兽袭击（如果这发生了，一切就都完了，完了，他不停地听到Rain这么说）前的电光火石之间，克劳德喘过了气来。

 

“安吉尔 -修雷，你个胆小鬼！”

 

 

 

一切都静止了。克劳德觉得自己在他们的共同凝视下双颊发烫。怪物在袭击中途停了下来，面露惑色，它们等待的命令并没有被下达。因为它们在这儿是为了遵循指令的，随着Rain的知识终于涓滴进他的脑中，克劳德意识到了什么。

 

遵循安吉尔的指令，而非伤害扎克斯……

 

 

 

“克劳德？”扎克斯喊道，他的眼神在士兵和怪物间紧张地飘动。安吉尔不感兴趣地扫了他一眼。

 

“我认为我已经说清楚这是私人事务了。”

 

 

 

若只有克劳德在场，他的脸会烧的更厉害，出口的话会变得磕巴。但Rain的愤怒也在渗透他的头脑，让他说出的话语响亮而清晰。

 

“私人？那所有那些你想要甩在身后的人该怎么办？”

 

 

 

霍兰德重新站了起来，并企图偷偷接近生翼的特种兵。安吉尔一把掐住了他的喉咙，把他猛地甩飞到墙上，令他失去了意识，瘫倒在地。

 

“你想假装你知道些什么？那给了你什么勇气来干涉？”他怒吼，平静的外表一点点崩离。“你什么都不知道。”

 

“我知道你打算和这些克隆体融合——”

 

这陌生的词语顺其自然地从他唇间滑出，就像他知道自己在说些什么似的。克隆体？他还以为只有杰内西斯才有。

 

“——来迫使扎克斯杀死你。我说的对吗？”

 

“什么？”扎克斯喊道，惊诧万分。“安吉尔，怎么回事？”

 

他没有回答，视线锁在克劳德身上。

 

“我不会再重复我说的话。无论你觉得你知道些什么，这不关你事。滚出去。”

 

克劳德倔强地在原地不动，回瞪安吉尔.他开始明白发生了什么事了，尤其因为扎克斯看起来更担忧而不是生气。这个叫安吉尔的家伙想让借自己朋友之手自杀，这令他和Rain一样怒不可遏。这是哪门子朋友才干得出来的事？

 

他唯一的警告来自Rain; 克劳德猫下了腰，在地上翻滚。他的头上传来了刀刃交锋之声。他抬头，看见扎克斯和安吉尔举剑对峙，锋芒正在他头一秒前所处的位置；他脸都白了。

 

 

 

“我只是想击倒他。”安吉尔说。

 

“我知道，”扎克斯回答“但目前，在这疯狂之中，他是唯一一个讲的话能说得通的人。安吉尔，那些你抛在身后的人怎么办？我该怎么办？你怎么能计划让我做出那种事情？”

 

安吉尔苦笑，移开了刀。

 

“你很强大，扎克斯.你不需要我。而且就像我所说的，有人在守候着你，不是吗？”

 

周围的匍匐的怪物越爬越近了。克劳德因脑海里蒸腾着的Rain的愤怒话语而畏缩了一下。

 

“那萨菲罗斯呢？”

 

安吉尔像看疯子一样看着他。

 

“萨菲罗斯是最不需要我的人。”

 

“你不能……!”

 

克劳德一跃而起，他感到Rain已经被气得说不出话来了。

 

“.…..因为他和其他人……全白费了……你个蠢透了的傻蛋！”

 

“你瞎了！”他怒吼。“瞎的不能再瞎了！萨菲罗斯还有什么？你们俩是他的唯一！你们就没有想到，他，可能也和你们一样吗？没有想到他可能也会因此受折磨吗？你也会建议他找别人拿把剑捅穿他，就像你打算的那样？”

 

安吉尔倒退了一步。扎克斯的眉毛抬到他了他的发际线。

 

“呃，克劳德…….你到底在说些什么？因为安吉尔和杰内西斯是……机密，而萨菲罗斯绝不可能……我是说那可太疯狂了……还有……安吉尔？”

 

安吉尔盯着克劳德，一脸困惑。

 

“不。如果是这样，霍兰德会吹嘘这件事的。”

 

 

 

“哈！霍兰德！”克劳德，或者是Rain，苦笑着说。（因为此刻履行职责为他哥哥传达话语的克劳德已经不能明白他说的任何一个字了。萨菲罗斯是啥？）

 

“霍兰德从不是那个监管萨菲罗斯身体状况的人，不是吗？”

 

尽管克劳德头痛得更加厉害了，他还是察觉到这是Rain在瞎猜撞运，但效果似乎不错，安吉尔畏缩了，面色冷峻。

 

“宝条！”他咕哝道。

 

“等，等等！”扎克斯嚷嚷道。“这只是猜测，对吧？克劳德绝不可能知道这样的事情，他只是个小兵。我说的没错吧，克劳德？这只是一个猜测？”

 

痛感在克劳德的颅内爆炸，使扎克斯的声音几不可闻。克劳德紧紧抱头, 趔趄向前。两只手抓住了他的手臂；有人在和他说话。尽管黑暗开始侵蚀他，他还是挤出了几个字：

 

“萨菲罗斯……需要你……别……”

 

然后他便不省人事了。

 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 他在同一间房间肮脏的地板上醒来。扎克斯在摇他。安吉尔和他的克隆体无处可寻，而霍兰德仍然昏迷在角落处。

 

“克劳德！”扎克斯叫到，听起来松了口气。“你终于醒了。你身上有创口吗？伤到哪儿了吗？”

 

和他上次醒来看见他朋友的脸一模一样的情景。但这次，他放任扎克斯摆弄他，尝试联系Rain. 令他惊讶的是，Rain醒着，尽管他精疲力竭。很显然，他和克劳德保持联系，一直撑到他清醒前为止，而这耗掉了他大部分的力量。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

“我不确定，”Rain短促地回答。“我想可能我把我们俩都累坏了，让我的情感翻涌泛滥。对不起。”

 

“嘿没关——”

 

“不，有关系的，”他打断了克劳德的话，而句宣称很不寻常，鉴于他在重新入睡前所剩的时间寥寥无几了。“我说的太多了，他们会好奇的。”

 

他说的没错，确保克劳德没有即刻危险后，扎克斯的面色变得凝重起来。

 

“那好吧，克劳德，听着，在曾赶来找我们之前我们时间不多了。关于萨菲罗斯，你的话是认真的吗？你还知道什么关于安吉尔的事是我不知道的吗？”

 

克劳德竭尽全力让自己不恐慌。

 

 

 

“不，我——我是说，那只是，像你说的，一个猜测。我是说，因为杰内西斯和安吉尔都有……呃……翅膀……然后他们和萨菲罗斯是公司最伟大的三个特种兵，对吧? 所以两个第二好看起来是那样，没有理由，你知道的，最好的那个……？”

 

听起来没有他想要的那么令人信服。扎克斯看起来也不大相信。他看着克劳德的眼神透露出一种距离感，令后者的心一阵扭痛。

 

 

 

“对，”他慢吞吞地说。“那你怎么知道是谁在监管萨菲罗斯的身体状况？还有那种态度？你怎么突然就变得那么愤怒尖刻了呢？尤其是关于……哦。”

 

 他似乎顿悟了什么。

 

“哦！你是萨菲罗斯的粉丝之一，是这样吗？这就是为什么你几乎像是在朝安吉尔喷火？”

 

好吧，这样想合乎情理，而且他已经在脸红了，因为严格意义上来讲他确实是将军的粉丝，或许这个借口会更好用。

 

“Huh……”

 

他根本不用说什么，他的脸就足以说服扎克斯了。

 

特种兵放下警惕，重新露出了轻松的笑容。

 

“哦天啦，他真幸运！有这样的粉丝，谁还需要保镖？”

 

克劳德皱了皱眉，但仍在脸红；他用力推了特种兵一把。

 

“闭嘴,” 他嘟囔道。“我只是很崇敬他，好吗？”

 

 

 

扎克斯仍在微笑，但克劳德知道他远没有逃离前者的怀疑。在表面的随和友善下，扎克斯是一个特种兵；他当然不是能被轻易糊弄的傻瓜。他一定察觉到了事情的奇怪之处。不过，他看上去愿意暂时把这事儿放到一边。

 

在他们起身时，克劳德终于记得问了：

 

“安吉尔呢？他……他会……?”

 

在他担忧的注视中，扎克斯露出了一个倦怠的微笑，这次他是真心的。

 

“他没事的，我想。至少就现在而言。”

 

这是他们能得到的唯一答案，不过这就够了。Rain终于放下警备，放任自己陷入到了无知无觉的睡眠中。

 

________________________________________

 

特种兵选拔日

克劳德坐立不安，紧张到他突然能理解扎克斯在等候时一遍又一遍做他标志性深蹲的心情了。

扎克斯来过好几次，用拳头锤他的肩膀，尝试为他鼓劲。他的热情洋溢让克劳德肩膀发痛，不过如果他说的没错——克劳德绝不会失败，并会在几天内成为特种兵——的话，一切都无关紧要了。扎克斯想怎么开着玩笑打他都可以，他才不会在乎那些淤青呢！

他不会失败。绝不可能。一直以来，只要Rain清醒着，他都在帮助他。而自从两个月前扎克斯和他相遇后，特种兵也给了他数不清的指点。他还不时企图拉着克劳德一起去吃喝玩乐，这令后有点受宠若惊。不过鉴于扎克斯在特种兵行列内外都有许多好友，克劳德猜测他只是在偿还人情。这就有点尴尬了，因为阻止安吉尔干出什么傻事全是Rain的功劳，但他无从解释罢了。

另一个更残酷现实的解释是扎克斯在监视他——克劳德宁愿不往这儿想。

 

候考区到处都是充满期待的青年，其中不乏克劳德在神罗常规军六个月的强制训练中遇到过的熟悉面孔。参选者谨慎地互相打量，大多不与别人交谈。克劳德禁不住紧张在座位上扭动起来。他的焦虑和期望唤醒了Rain， 这可不寻常——他哥哥睡着时，总是仿佛死了一般，与世脱离。

 

“Rain！”他在哥哥完全醒来前就说到，“今天请你不要指点我，好吗？我想自己完成测试。”

“什么？哦……没错。特种兵测试。”

他听起来不怎么热情，不过这没关系，克劳德已经给自己打足了双份的气了。

“对啊，我跟你说过是今天，记得吗？”

“我必须知道今天是六月十号才能意识到这点。”Rain用他惯常的冷幽默回答道，“你的腿怎么样了？”

他在两周前的一次任务中受伤了了。他极力想假装什么事都没有发生。他终于被允许携带一把真正的剑，而非新兵那愚蠢的的棍子，然而那次任务他们一败涂地。

“没那么糟，”Rain安慰他。“因为你，Rayleigh教授没出什么事。你已经尽力了。你的腿还好吗？”

“没事，别担心。我不觉得它会给我造成麻烦。”

“克劳德，如果你没能成功，不要太失望，好吗？”

“别说了，我告诉你我不会想象失败的。我知道你不想我成为一名特种兵，但是就像扎克斯说的，我会全力以赴，期待最好的结果！”

“我已经开始觉得让你和扎克斯经常混在一起对你没有什么好处了，”Rain出奇地抱怨道，通常克劳德和扎克斯亲密相处时，他都会很高兴。“我只是说……”

Rain话音未落，克劳德的名字就被叫到了。他一跃而起，在热切期盼中踉跄了一下。扎克斯承诺他会尽可能地观看克劳德测试，除他外，其他无所事事的特种兵也会观看。

 

他不想出丑。

克劳德深呼吸，推开了门。

“等会再说好吗？我要去了。”

脑中，Rain陷入了令人不安的沉默。

 

________________________________________

 

（ 闪现短小补完 ）

 

 

 

特种兵选拔日

 

 

 

克劳德坐立不安，紧张到他突然能理解扎克斯在等候时一遍又一遍做他标志性深蹲的心情了。

 

扎克斯来过好几次，用拳头锤他的肩膀，尝试为他鼓劲。他的热情洋溢让克劳德肩膀发痛，不过如果他说的没错——克劳德绝不会失败，并会在几天内成为特种兵——的话，一切都无关紧要了。扎克斯想怎么开着玩笑打他都可以，他才不会在乎那些淤青呢！

 

他不会失败。绝不可能。一直以来，只要Rain清醒着，他都在帮助他。而自从两个月前扎克斯和他相遇后，特种兵也给了他数不清的指点。他还不时企图拉着克劳德一起去吃喝玩乐，这令后有点受宠若惊。不过鉴于扎克斯在特种兵行列内外都有许多好友，克劳德猜测他只是在偿还人情。这就有点尴尬了，因为阻止安吉尔干出什么傻事全是Rain的功劳，但他无从解释罢了。

 

另一个更残酷现实的解释是扎克斯在监视他——克劳德宁愿不往这儿想。

 

 

 

候考区到处都是充满期待的青年，其中不乏克劳德在神罗常规军六个月的强制训练中遇到过的熟悉面孔。参选者谨慎地互相打量，大多不与别人交谈。克劳德禁不住紧张在座位上扭动起来。他的焦虑和期望唤醒了Rain，这可不寻常——他哥哥睡着时，总是仿佛死了一般，与世脱离。

 

 

 

“Rain！”他在哥哥完全醒来前就说到，“今天请你不要指点我，好吗？我想自己完成测试。”

 

“什么？哦……没错。特种兵测试。”

 

他听起来不怎么热情，不过这没关系，克劳德已经给自己打足了双份的气了。

 

“对啊，我跟你说过是今天，记得吗？”

 

“我必须知道今天是六月十号才能意识到这点。”Rain用他惯常的冷幽默回答道，“你的腿怎么样了？”

 

他在两周前的一次任务中受伤了了。他极力想假装什么事都没有发生。他终于被允许携带一把真正的剑，而非新兵那愚蠢的的棍子，然而那次任务他们一败涂地。

 

“没那么糟，”Rain安慰他。“因为你，Rayleigh教授没出什么事。你已经尽力了。你的腿还好吗？”

 

“没事，别担心。我不觉得它会给我造成麻烦。”

 

“克劳德，如果你没能成功，不要太失望，好吗？”

 

“别说了，我告诉你我不会想象失败的。我知道你不想我成为一名特种兵，但是就像扎克斯说的，我会全力以赴，期待最好的结果！”

 

“我已经开始觉得让你和扎克斯经常混在一起对你没有什么好处了，”Rain出奇地抱怨道，通常克劳德和扎克斯亲密相处时，他都会很高兴。“我只是说……”

 

Rain话音未落，克劳德的名字就被叫到了。他一跃而起，在热切期盼中踉跄了一下。扎克斯承诺他会尽可能地观看克劳德测试，除他外，其他无所事事的特种兵也会观看。

 

 

 

他不想出丑。

 

克劳德深呼吸，推开了门。

 

“等会再说好吗？我要去了。”

 

脑中，Rain陷入了令人不安的沉默。

 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

 

 “我做的不错，对吗？Rain？我觉得我表现还行，但那个怪物还是让我受了点小伤，在我保护任务目标——那个箱子——的时候, 所以可能……”

 

“克劳德，放松。你做的不错。很出色。”

 

Rain简短的赞扬和话背后自豪的语气有效地放松了他长期紧张而疲惫不堪的精神。

 

“再说，你还留在这，不是吗？看看你周围，剩下的参选人不多了。”

 

他说的没错，VR室中走出来一两个参加完考试的人，但他们是依姓氏首字母顺序被叫进去的，所以克劳德后面没有多少人了。而现在，房间里最多只有十个人。这么说……只剩下体检了？那就是最后一步了，对吗？

 

终于，附近走廊的一扇门打开了。克劳德好奇地倾身张望，看到一小群人从旁边的房间里走出来。他认出了扎克斯的大剑和坚实的肩膀，露出了微笑，不禁心情激动。他真的在那看着！而现在，他背对着克劳德，和某个人交谈着……而那个人……

 

克劳德倒吸了一口气，他身边的候选人也是。萨菲罗斯！

 

他全副武装，唯一缺少的是他那把传奇武器，正宗。

 

士兵们的视线在他的身上停留，惊奇不已，他转过头来，用锐利的绿眸注视他们。接着，他向扎克斯点头示意，转身离开了。扎克斯留意到了克劳德的视线，不言而明地向他笑了笑，然后挥挥手，跟上了离开的那群人。

 

克劳德不怎么在意好友的调笑。所有人中，偏偏是萨菲罗斯在看这场测试……这一事实已经让他的脑子处理不过来了。他一直觉得旁观特种兵选拔对于将军这种水平的人来说是无聊至极，难耐到痛苦的。

 

他一定很敬业吧！

 

克劳德迷失在了对于萨菲罗斯油然而生的新敬慕中，直到他意识到Rain突然变得非常，非常安静。不是他入睡时那种普通的安静，更像是他紧紧屏蔽了自己的思绪，滴水不漏。

 

“Rain？…”

 

他回来了，但一句话也没说，只是让他的安静渗透出了对克劳德的关注。好笑的是，克劳德竟能分辨出这两种安静之间所差毫厘，毕竟他们相处这么多年了。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“嗯。克劳德，听我说，是关于我之前想告诉你的。你知道成为特种兵是有身体需求的吗？我不是说你的身体条件，而是一项你从没有测试过，但即将被测试的东西。”

 

克劳德觉得有什么沉甸甸的东西坠落到胃底。一个男人出现在房间中，手里拿着记录板，来带他们去进行考试的最后一步。克劳德起身跟随，先前的激动已然消散殆尽。

 

“你在说什么？……”

 

“就是……如果出了什么差错，不要太失望，好吗？你今天表现的很好。”

 

Rain的称赞很少这么直白，然而这只令他更为不安。

 

________________________________________

 

 

 

 “你知道！”

 

“克劳德…”

 

“你一直都知道这会发生！”

 

“我不可能……”

 

“别对我撒谎。你一直知道！如果你知道我会失败，你为什么还要让我参加？”

 

克劳德全力抑制住涌上眼角的泪水，然而他很想像婴儿那样嚎啕大哭。他视线中医院的白墙已然模糊。不过也可能是他们注射到他身体里让他参选特种兵失败的鬼东西导致的。

 

他裹着毯子，却依然绝望无助地颤抖着。他全身疼痛，连骨头也是。他的思绪一片泥泞，好像他正陷在糖浆中挣扎行走。然而这还不足以使他忘却他的失败。

 

 

 

“你有权尝试，我不能夺走你的权力。再说，你凭什么相信我呢？”

 

“就连扎克斯也没告诉过我你可能因为体检而落选。我是唯一一个……唯一一个！其他人都没事！我到底怎么了？”

 

“J细胞。”

 

“啊？”

 

“他们注射给你的。他们给每个特种兵都注射，虽然量更大。大多数人都没什么事，只要剂量恰当。”

 

“所以我不是这样。”

 

“不是。你的身体几乎对它没有抵抗。你不可能承受特种兵的注射。我很抱歉，克劳德.”

 

 

 

克劳德用前臂遮住了眼睛，阻隔繁忙的护士的视线。他想一个人呆着，就现在。为什么不能让他一个人呆着呢？他感受到Rain因他的想法撤回了他脑海深处。

 

“我没有说你，”他说。“永远不会是你，Rain. 但你怎么能知道这些事呢？J细胞？我以为他们注射给特种兵的只有稀释的魔晄之类的。”

 

“确实有。但你是可以接受魔晄注射的。你说的也没错，除了神罗的精英外，很少有人知道J细胞的事情。所以不要谈论它，好吗？”

 

“但……那意味着……你也是神罗的人？”

 

这是克劳德所想过最奇怪的事情。认为Rain是个独立的个体，在克劳德的生活外他也拥有自己的历史，令他完全想不通。

 

在他记忆中，Rain似乎一直都在他的头脑里。克劳德很快就要十五岁了，而他最近才开始思考他哥哥到底是什么。他知道Rain的存在非同一般，这也是他一直隐瞒有个不可见的人与他交流的原因。但他到底是什么？他很谨慎地思考他脑海里冒出来的问题，担心Rain会察觉它，觉得受冒犯。

 

他察觉他哥哥似乎有点想笑。那些恼人的细胞正在攻击他的精神屏障，而Rain一点也不难过。

 

 

 

“你可以这么说……你可以说我曾经是神罗的人。”

 

这……

 

他的头脑更混乱了。

 

 

 

门外的声音提高了，打断了他对Rain改变他生活的承认的凝思。一个护士探头对他的同事说：

 

“斯特莱夫有访客。他可以见吗？”

 

他身旁的女人点了点头，似乎并不在乎。

 

“呃？什么？”克劳德想，感到迷惑。

 

“大概是扎克斯.”

 

哦，盖亚，扎克斯. 他肯定会对他很失望的！他觉得自己面色苍白，满心渴望自己身处别处，任何地方，只要不是这里。

 

 

 

“待在床上，”当他想要起身时，Rain强硬地说，“如果我不能让你倔强的脑袋想明白这不是你的错，他会的。”

 

在他能反应过来并感到被Rain的话冒犯前，扎克斯出现，看见了他, 冲到他的面前，几乎撞到了一名护士。他的眼睛睁得大大的，看起来充满警觉。

 

“克劳德！哦盖亚，你还好吗？我根本不知道你会对他们注射给我们的鬼东西过敏，我发誓！你感觉还好吗？我是说，你没有感觉很糟吧？”

 

“我不觉得我过敏了，”他用嘶哑的声音说。他不知道该说什么。他没有办法直视扎克斯的双眼。特种兵看起来没有察觉，他拽来了一把椅子，坐了下来，双膝紧张地撞击着。

 

 

 

“我很，非常，超级抱歉，Spike. 我发誓我不知道这类事情会发生。你在测试中表现得那么好，房间里所有人都觉得你会成为一名优秀的特种兵。”

 

“房间里所有人……包括萨菲罗斯？他知道扎克斯正企图让他振作起来，但这只让他心情苦涩。扎克斯很快就留意到了：

 

“唉，朋友，对不起。”他呻吟到，“我是个笨蛋，对吗？没关系，你可以告诉我这一点，我知道我是。一旦你感觉好点了，我们就一起出去玩，你和我，明白吗？你可以尽情放松，把这讨厌的事儿抛到脑后，深呼吸，想想你接下来想做什么，怎么样？”

 

 

 

他接下来想做什么。

 

当然了。他只签了六个月的试役，而现在，一切都结束了。他不可能回尼布尔海姆，他将永远无法面对他的母亲，更别说Tifa和其他村民了。

 

可能某一天, 他可以……

 

但不是现在，不是不久之后。他需要时间，接受现实，向它妥协。或许他可以在米德加找一份工作…….但他知道他会无聊。神罗不是理想的工作场所，远远不是，但至少他在这儿觉得自己还活着。

 

所以，他想他会留下的……. 至少，现在。

 

他向扎克斯苍白无力地笑了笑，努力直视他的脸，然后点了点头。

 

 “行啊，没问题。听起来不错。”

 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

 

 家，甜蜜的家。

 

 

 

克劳德努力在走廊上屏住呼吸，空气中萦绕着汗和呕吐物的气味。他扫了扫房卡，门在疲惫的低声沉吟后开启了。至少，他称作家的单间小公寓比外面干净。

 

常规军的营房不是他所见过最舒服的居住场所，而且不像特种兵的房间，它们地处神罗总部外。不过，房间是免费的。现在他有自己的房间，又不再是学员了，到总部只要走五分钟。还不算太糟。

 

一身叹息后，他把神罗配发的剑靠墙立住。在他摘下头盔时——他讨厌这玩意儿，动起来的时候很热，还会弄乱他的头发——他的PHS响了。他把那该死的头盔扔到他的小床上，在口袋里摸索。看见来电者姓名时，他微笑起来：

 

 

 

“Hiya，扎克斯.”

 

“嘿Spike. 怎么样？”

 

“呃，不错，”他答道，有点摸不着头脑。扎克斯听起来有点紧张。“你呢？”

 

“唉，”电话那头的特种兵叹了叹气。“是这呀的，呃，我需要你帮个忙，克劳德.你现在忙吗？”

 

“我刚从总部回来。你想让我到你那儿去吗？”

 

“不，我不在那。你能到圆盘下面来吗？”

 

 

 

这可不寻常。克劳德知道扎克斯时常到下面去见他的女友——克劳德与她未曾谋面——但克劳德只有在巡逻时才到那去。他并不热衷于拜访米德加的贫民窟，不过如果扎克斯需要他……

 

 

 

“你的卖花女孩出什么事了吗？”

 

“啊？哦，不，不。”扎克斯大笑。“和Aerith无关。你来吗？”

 

“好啊，我当然能来。等我换完衣服到车站去先。”

 

“棒极了！谢谢你Spike. 我会邮给你班车信息的。”

 

“没问题，到时候见。”

 

他扒掉了制服，换上了干净的衬衣和宽松的裤子，然后配好了他的剑。他是不可能不带武器就下去的。

 

他的口袋震动起来……是扎克斯的邮件。

 

 

 

坐火车到五番街的旅程中什么事也没有发生。克劳德钻出车门，走向站台出口，四处寻找扎克斯. 在他还没走出去时，一只手拍到了他的肩膀上，让他赶紧跳开，忍不住伸手去摸他的武器。

 

“嘿，”扎克斯说，灿烂地笑着。“你来了，谢谢。这边！”

 

他让自己被好友拉着走出车站，舒心地呼了口气。

 

“你吓到我了，你个笨蛋。”

 

“怎么，以为我是强奸犯之类的？别担心，贫民窟没那么糟糕，”他大笑道。

 

“对特种兵来说当然是这样啦。”

 

扎克斯看上去还是平时那副插科打诨的开心样子，但克劳德觉得他有点怪怪的。

 

 

 

 

 

“所以到底怎么了？？”

 

“……还有一分钟。我们就快到了。”

 

克劳德难以置信地盯着他的周围，他们在离火车轨道不远处几近荒弃的区域，空荡荡的街道照明很差，四处散落着纸板, 还有个奇怪的垃圾桶。

 

 

 

“你要带我来的地方是这儿吗？”

 

扎克斯把他推进一条窄巷里，两旁的墙没有窗户。

 

“对不起，Spike.”

 

克劳德扭头看向他，感到吃惊。扎克斯的眼神里透露出罪恶感和些许忧伤。

 

“我不想把你拖进这摊麻烦事里，但我说了也不能算数。”

 

在他能张口问发生了什么前，他听到有什么东西轻落巷中。他立马转头，同时后退，然而扎克斯的手轻柔但坚定地落在他的背上，阻止了他再往后撤。

 

一把巨大的宽剑抵在了他下巴下，令克劳德无法呼吸。

 

他望进了叛徒安吉-修雷怒意满盈的双眼中。

 

 

 

 

**CH2**

 

 

前特种兵的白色翅膀舒展着，最大的一片划过窄巷的墙壁，让他看上去更气势威严，充满敌意。克劳德还想保住他的脖子，所以他纹丝不敢动。

“安吉尔”扎克斯说，声音里带着警告的意味。

拿剑抵着克劳德脖子的男人怒哼了一声，视线不离面前的士兵。片刻后，他放下了剑。克劳德长出了一口气。

“你知道我不信任他，”安吉尔说。

“嘿，克劳德是个好人，相信他吧！我很肯定，如果他能帮上忙的话，他一定会的。”

克劳德紧张地背靠墙站住，让面前的两个人处于自己视线可见之处。

安吉尔不是个被遗弃者吗？他在米德加——神罗眼皮子底下——做什么？扎克斯伸手捏了捏他的肩膀，企图让他放松。

“没关系，克劳德，安吉尔不会伤害你的。不过你不能告诉任何人你在这儿看到了他。你知道的，安吉尔没有反叛神罗，不过如果神罗想要追捕他，情况就会对他很不利。”

如果神罗发现扎克斯仍与他的前导师有联系，前者的麻烦也不会小。自从莫蒂海姆任务之后，克劳德了解了更多他们师生间的事情，还有关于杰内西斯的事。扎克斯已经把他能告诉他的事情都说了，现在他所做的已经无异于反叛公司了。

“好吧，”克劳德缓缓应道，难掩担忧。“既然你这么说了，扎克斯，我相信你。”

扎克斯咧嘴笑了。

“谢谢，Spike，你最好了。”

 

一阵羽毛的抖动转移了克劳德的注意力，安吉尔往后退了一步，用疲惫的手揉着眉心。当他察觉克劳德在看时，他停下了，但克劳德仍发现了前特种兵的面容格外憔悴。在糟糕的照明中，他看上去比在莫蒂海姆时更加苍白。

“我正尝试阻止……”安吉尔在克劳德的审视中不悦地说道。

“你怎么了？”克劳德疑惑地问。

安吉尔干脆地摇了摇头，又往巷子深处迈了几步。

“克劳德，”扎克斯说，“安吉尔现在难以…….保持头脑清醒。呃，我自己也不是很清楚，但这可能和……你也看见了……翅膀有关。我记得你说过你在莫蒂海姆时只是用逻辑推测出他的企图，那你有没有可能分析处关于他翅膀的事情呢？”

克劳德盯着他没有说话，扎克斯更不安了。

“因为如果你知道任何事情， **任何事情** 都好……就好了。如果你有相关的信息，能帮上忙——”

“算了。如果我刚才没有闯出来，什么都不会发生。”安吉尔打断了扎克斯的话。

“安吉尔！”

被扎克斯呼唤名字的男人转过身来，怒视克劳德.

“你说过萨菲罗斯需要我。但我现在这个样子，能帮到任何人吗？”

话到最后，他的厉声让克劳德颤抖了一下，面前男人平时保持的镇定形象被打破了。安吉尔皱了皱眉，抱住了头，使劲摇晃。他的另一只手紧握剑把，如同溺水之人抓住救生索死死不放。克劳德在数十米外都能看见他在颤抖。

克劳德感到不妙，瞥了扎克斯一眼，后者的担忧又加重了几分。

“拜托了，克劳德，如果你知道些什么……”

该死，别——克劳德狂乱地在脑海中搜寻，但没有用——Rain睡死了。

Rain可能对现在的情况有些许头绪，他似乎知道很多安吉尔和杰内西斯的事情，说不定他能帮上忙。虽然这都要等到他醒来之后，但他不能直接了断地告诉他们“我不知道”！扎克斯的朋友需要帮助——他们已经开始向克劳德这样的无名小卒寻求答案了——他们已然无路可走。

“我——我很抱歉，”他说，扎克斯眼中的希望消失了，安吉尔双肩紧绷。

“不，等等！我或许能帮上忙，但不是……不是今天。我……星球啊，对不起，”他吸了一口气，为自己不能提供信息产生了负罪感。

扎克斯摸不着头脑地问，

“你在说什么，克劳德？”

“我……好吧，我承认我可能知道些我不该知道的事情。但那知识不来自我！现在时机不对，我没办法联系上他。或许你给我几天时间，我能问问他知不知道……”

闪烁其词地谈论Rain仍让他十分紧张，安吉尔的审视几近将空气降至冰点。

“这样神罗就能知道我出现在这儿了？”他怒吼道，“不了，谢谢。”

“安吉尔，够了！”扎克斯恳求道，“克劳德已经发过誓不会出卖你的了。”

“我可没有听到他的誓言。你太天真了，扎克斯.”

从他紧咬的牙关来看，面前的剑士正艰难地企图控制情绪，但克劳德并不明白他想要什么。扎克斯捏了捏他的肩膀。

“克劳德，你能发誓你不会告诉任何人有关安吉尔的事吗？如果他现在发誓，就没事了，行吗，安吉尔？”

安吉尔看上去不为所动，但克劳德忆起了扎克斯说过的话：他的导师是一个重承诺的人。于是他拔出了剑，在身前举平。安吉尔丝毫没有因为面前的人拿出武器而紧张，确实，一个像克劳德一样没有被增强的士兵不足为戒。

“我以我作为一名剑士的荣耀发誓，我不会告诉任何人你在米德加现身了，除了我提到的那个人。我同样为他发誓，他不会对任何有灵魂的事物透露你的事情。”在他坚定的视线中，安吉尔似乎放下了心。扎克斯趁机插话：

“克劳德用剑用得可好了！他差点就成为特种兵了，如果不是他对注射过敏的话。真可惜！”

克劳德把剑插回鞘中，几乎要沉下脸来。他知道扎克斯只是想帮忙缓和气氛，但他不想听到他四处谈论他的失败。安吉尔再次架起了防备。

“没什么可惜的，那大概是最好的结局。成为特种兵不总是…….一件好事。”

克劳德眨了眨眼睛，难抑惊讶。

“他也是这么说的。”

“你神秘的‘朋友’？”

克劳德点了点头。安吉尔哼了一声，似是有点好奇，然后前所未见地笑了。

“那我确实有理由相信，关于神罗，他知道些他不该知道的事情。好，在这里等我，三天后同一时间。如果你们两个没有出现，或我有理由相信有人在跟着你们，我会离开米德加，一了百了。”

 

在克劳德能抢着说上“三天可能不够久”前，安吉尔已展翼飞去了。 Rain有时一睡就能连着睡两个星期…….但愿这次不会是这样。他看着安吉尔飞到了建筑物的顶端，白翼与黑色的圆盘形成了鲜明的对比，然后消失在视线里。

克劳德收回视线，正好看见了扎克斯脸上来不及收回的受伤的表情。好吧，他意识到，扎克斯的导师刚才警告他不要把他出卖给神罗，但扎克斯难道还没有证明他的忠诚吗？克劳德对安吉尔的印象又差了几分。他已经竭力尊重扎克斯对那个男人毫不掩饰的敬爱了，尽管后者给他留下了不好的第一印象，他还是对他保持了不厌不喜的态度，然而那位前特种兵没有任何改善自己在克劳德心目中形象的打算。

扎克斯或许从克劳德的神情中察觉了什么。他露出了一个忧伤的微笑：

“嘿，不要把他想的太糟糕了，好吗？通常他都不是那样的，没有那么暴躁易怒，也没有那么疑神疑鬼。他有理由……”

他叹了口气，肩膀垂了下去。

“我觉得他真的有点不对劲儿，我希望你能帮他，克劳德.不过无论结果如何，我都很感谢你的努力。这对我意义重大。”

“如果这是为了你，就没有任何问题。只要你不要带着我逃工三日就行？”

面对扎克斯的笑容，克劳德只得如此应答。

扎克斯大笑，把手臂绕在克劳德的肩上，他把他转向火车站的方向。

“走吧，我们一起回去。想要买点什么吃的吗？”

“当然，我快饿扁了。”

 

 

 

 

三天后，克劳德在神罗总部大堂里焦急地等待着。

他的双眼紧张地扫视着巨大的厅堂的每个角落，留意到四月时杰内西斯的克隆体们一拥而入，安保机器人发疯死地左右开火，一片混乱的境况已近乎无迹可寻了，这让他隐隐有点不安。那场混战声势浩大，但仅仅是在一周之后，便一切整备一新，仿佛无事发生过。

 

神罗在掩盖这些狗屎事情上真的很厉害。他想。

 

听起来像是Rain会说的话。克劳德笑了，暗暗地为他哥哥给他留下的影响开心。

他聚集精神，没费多大功夫就感知到了Rain的存在。他在前天醒了过来，克劳德把安吉尔的事情都告诉他了，但他缺乏对细节的了解，没有清晰的思路来解决安吉尔的困境。他醒来的时间是个很大的问题，想要帮安吉尔，他必须在克劳德与前特种兵再次相遇时保持清醒，但这几乎是不可能的。

通常，他最多会清醒十个小时，然后会昏头连着睡上好几天。他不能在下次会面时保持清醒，但是如果他睡着，就会错过一切了。

Rain决定尝试睡得浅一点，并隐隐提及他曾经是个睡不深的人——也就是他还没有和克劳德待在一起的那段神秘时间。克劳德总是忍不住要想破脑袋地思考那段时间发生了什么，而Rain只是笑笑，说以后他会告诉他更多的，那就应该没什么大不了得了吧。

话又说回来，尽管Rain最近比平时更接近清醒，不代表积攒睡眠时间，换的长时间清醒的这个计划可行。克劳德尽其所能延迟了唤醒他的时间，害怕待会他醒来的时间不够久，但扎克斯随时会来，他已经不能再拖了。

他深深吸了一口气，挺胸拔肩，凝聚精神。他感到Rain浅浅地动了动，受到鼓舞，于是继续在脑内戳他，直到他感到Rain开始舒展他的意识。感觉像在戳醒一只刺猬，他想。

 

“早……你今天过得怎么样？”Rain迷迷糊糊地嘟哝到，丝毫不掩盖对克劳德的对比的不喜。

“嗨！”克劳德激动地答复到，“我的办法奏效了！”

“看来是这样的没错。”.

Rain听起来很平静，但也很满意。

“以后这就能帮我们省下很多麻烦了。不过我现在还是有点困。”

“是啊，我能感受到，瞌睡虫。”

 

放下玩笑不提，Rain的困倦可能意味着他只能保持清醒几小时。不过扎克斯很快就从大堂众多电梯中的一个里走了出来，克劳德一跃而起，但立马停下了脚步——扎克斯不是一个人，还有一个二级特种兵在他的身边。扎克斯发现了克劳德，并示意他身边的特种兵和他一起走，这令克劳德小小地吃惊了一下。

 

“嘿克劳德，”他说，“这是我的朋友，今晚我们带上他一起行动吧？”

啊？但是……安吉尔不是说过他不想见到他和扎克斯以外的人吗？克劳德诧异了一阵儿。

那名陌生的特种兵甚至没有把他的头盔摘下来向克劳德示意，他只是一言不发地站着。他不是康塞尔, 克劳德见过扎克斯的这名好朋友，他没有这么高。

克劳德没有忽略扎克斯眼中隐藏着浓浓的提醒意味——是了，在神罗的领地不要多说，以免引起怀疑。但在大堂的旁人看来，他只是因贸然向朋友介绍一名陌生人有点小窘迫。无论如何，克劳德相信扎克斯的计划。

“行啊”他说，耸了耸肩。

“好的！”扎克斯咧嘴笑着拍了拍面前列兵的手臂。

“盖亚在上，这家伙真的需要去放松放松了！我们一起去吧”

 

 

 

扎克斯带着两人大步走下大堂的楼梯，来到了出口处，和平日一样活力满满。克劳德紧跟在扎克斯身后，期间好奇地偷偷瞥了第三人几眼。大大方方地观察应该也没事吧？那家伙真的很神秘，对克劳德的打量毫无反应。

“你怎么看他，Rain？”

“嗯……”

Rain一如既往地戒备。

“让他走前面，”三人走到出口的旋转门时，Rain说道，“帮我观察他。”

克劳德按他说的做了，礼貌地站到一旁，让陌生人先通过。

“啊，”Rain在三人踏出门后说，听起来有点不安。

“怎么了？”

“我……没什么。只是直觉，可能是错的。”

 

无论之后克劳德如何骚扰Rain，想让他说出他察觉到了什么，Rain都闭口不谈，只说很快他们就能知道这人到底是谁了。至于扎克斯，克劳德在上火车的时候用眼神拷问了他，但前者只是眨了眨眼。克劳德哼了哼，赌气地做到了陌生人旁边。那个男人用奇怪的眼神看了他一眼，Rain因此突然不明不白地不安起来。管他呢，Rain自己不说，活该。

扎克斯笑了声，伸出手揉乱了克劳德的头发。

“你从来都和你头发一样，Spike”*扎克斯说，若无其事地做到了克劳德对面，并无视了后者因头发被弄乱给他送去的瞪视。

在火车开往圆盘下时，他们拌了会儿嘴，然而那名二级特种兵却一言不发。不过他们也没聊什么重要的事情，因为“重要的事情”已被禁止谈论了。

 

当他们下火车时，扎克斯转身问克劳德：

“对了，你发现什么了吗？”

很明显，他在假装随意，但这没有骗过克劳德。

“算不上。我有几个问题要问他。”

他想再多说点，但扎克斯点了点头，感激地笑了笑，然后转向同行的第三人：

“我们快到了。”

那人点点头，还是什么都没说。所以他会和他们一起去见安吉尔。克劳德默默祈祷那位脾气暴躁的前特种兵不会看见陌生人，二话不说，转身就走，这样他们就白跑一趟了。

扎克斯带他们走了一条和上次截然不同的路，克劳德差点就出声指正他了，但他意识到他的好友是在避开可能潜藏着的探子。

“眼神不错。”Rain说，克劳德在称赞下偷偷红了红脸。

走在他身边的二级特种兵或许注意到了，但他似乎并不关心。

他们到了巷子口，克劳德先溜了进去，而扎克斯则佯装和另一名朋友谈话，掩盖他们殿后检查的动机。安吉尔还没来，克劳德紧张地站在墙边，切换支撑脚。他真心希望这次安吉尔不会抖抖翅膀就飞走了。

 

两名特种兵也进到巷子里了，那名一直带着头盔的二级特种兵突然把手举到了头盔边。他开始取下头盔，接着银发倾泻而下，流淌到他的后背中段。克劳德无法抑制地吸了口气。

他听见Rain呻吟了一声，才记起来在萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯！**瞥向他前合上嘴。他像被雷击中一样“唰”地站直。

“稍息。”

克劳德渐渐放下松来，扎克斯轻轻捶了捶他的肩膀，有点窘迫。

“抱歉，我改提醒你的，克劳德.我们必须秘密行动，你要知道把萨菲罗斯带出总部很难不引起注意……”

萨菲罗斯点了点头，说:

“我为欺骗的行为道歉，斯特莱夫.”

好的，这绝对不是他该因为他的英雄真的真的真的记住了他的名字而尖叫的时刻。

“当然，长官。”他成功地憋出了这句话。

他没能成功地去掉他脸上那种小鹿被车头灯照到的表情，然而，谢天谢地，安吉尔从天而降了。

 

他的第一句话是：“萨菲罗斯，在这儿看到你真是出人意料之外。”

 

克劳德松了口气，尽管萨菲罗斯在，安吉尔还是出现了，注意力也被成功转移，Bonus！

“你来米德加冒了很大的风险吧，”萨菲罗斯回答道，绿色的竖瞳冷冷地看着安吉尔.”我想知道有什么事情这么重要，杰内西斯已经不足为戒了，你还会冒险前来。”

克劳德记得扎克斯和Rain说过萨菲罗斯和安吉尔与杰内西斯在后两者被放逐前是好友，但他看不太出来。

安吉尔好奇地看了眼扎克斯，后者刚才举起了手。

“我什么都没告诉他！别问我他是怎么想的！”

“你鞋子下面有根白色的羽毛。”

扎克斯迅速伸手扶住了克劳德的肩膀，后者后知后觉地抬起了脚。没错，一根小小的羽毛卡在了他鞋跟的缝隙间，布满了泥土，叫人看不出它原本的洁白，特别是在米德加灰色的天空下，鲜少有白色的鸟。

“我不知道你还会关心这点事，萨菲罗斯.”

克劳德暂时屏蔽了两名旧友间的冷言冷语。

“Rain，你应该提醒我的！你早就知道了吧？”

现在他感觉到了，在萨菲罗斯出现在他身旁时，Rain会变得更紧张，所以他早就该察觉……盖亚！他竟然在火车上坐在了萨菲罗斯旁边……

“我真心希望我的感觉是错的。”

没错，Rain是不喜欢萨菲罗斯，但早先前他为什么不说点什么呢？他知道克劳德把萨菲罗斯视作偶像的。

现在克劳德心中产生了点罪恶感，就像他必须要在两个他最尊敬的人中做出抉择。

此时，扎克斯和安吉尔好像决定了告诉萨菲罗斯有关安吉尔身体遇到的麻烦并非不可，萨菲罗斯显得有点怀疑。

“你去看过霍兰德在四月时从神罗那里偷出来的研究数据吗？”

“我没有在莫蒂海姆找到，不过塔克斯应该会被派去寻回它们的，这点毫无意外。”

萨菲罗斯皱了皱眉。

“如果是这样，为什么在神罗的数据室里，那些数据没有出现？”

“没错，”扎克斯说，“你先前花了不少时间在那儿。”

安吉尔叹了口气，显得前所未有地疲劳。

“我们可以花很多时间来推测，但我想先问问扎克斯的朋友，他有什么好说的。”

他们齐齐转过身看他，但不幸的是，克劳德发现Rain毫无预兆地开始封闭自己。他在他们突然的关注下结巴起来。

“嗯，呃……给我一分钟。”他磕磕巴巴地说，脸红起来。

他转过身，然后走离了另外三人几步。他无法从他和脑内人无法隐藏的激烈争辩中分出心来，但他还是在三人迷惑的凝视下缩了缩。

“我还是不明白，是什么让你觉得一个列兵会知情此等机密信息。”萨菲罗斯深沉的声音淡淡传来。

“我说过了，萨菲罗斯，”扎克斯答道，“只是因为他说的一些话……”

“然后他三天前也如此承认了。”安吉尔加道。

“没错。”

 

克劳德听到了，但这意味着Rain也能听到。

“这越来越糟糕了。我就知道扎克斯会在莫蒂海姆的事发生后让萨菲罗斯注意到你，但这注意也太多了！”

克劳德从不知道Rain能如此激动，他应该被吓到的，如果不是他察觉到不知为何Rain全然在向他发火的话。

“得了吧，Rain，我很抱歉我答应他们我能得到相关信息，但既然他们已经知道了……”

“不，”他断然回绝，“这是把你置于危险之中，克劳德.我不该让你牵扯到这团乱七八糟的事情里的。”

“等等！你不能这样护着我，Rain.我才是那个做出决定要帮助安吉尔的人！”

“你处理不好的。因为我你吸引到的注意力…..”

“事情已经发生了！你觉得他们会在我告诉他们我的线人不理我了后，就轻易地放过我吗？我们怎么能抛下安吉尔！你上次没有见到他，他真的很可怕，他几乎说出了折磨他的问题就是他在莫蒂海姆他想让扎克斯杀死他的原因！”

Rain在听到最后一句话后静了下来。

“那……我猜我知道为什么了。”

克劳德可以感觉到他哥哥看待前特种兵的态度有所变化了。说不定Rain意识到他并非一个抛下徒弟和好友的胆小鬼了。

“我们在莫蒂海姆的时候让他回心转意了，难道不应该考虑这之后的结果吗？”

‘他能感觉到Rain迟疑了片刻。Rain想帮忙，他很确定。

“不，”Rain说，“不是我们。是我，是我当初让你去干涉的。”

“但是我也做出了决定要帮他。不仅是因为你说的，也是为了扎克斯.如果我能帮上什么，我想尽力为之，所以不要告诉我因为危险我就不能做什么！你知道为什么我想成为特种兵，为什么我还在军队里，你知道的！你也是这样，即便危险，你也会挺身而出，因为必须有人站出来。”

 

一只手搭上了他的肩膀，让他从吵得不可开交的脑部斗争中分神了。他抬头看见扎克斯担忧的脸。

“克劳德，我们不能待太久。萨菲罗斯的缺席会引起注意的。”

克劳德看向扎克斯身后，他尽量忽视了萨菲罗斯不耐烦的皱眉，去关注安吉尔疲惫的脸上的纹路。

Rain叹了口气。

“好吧，”他退步了。“好吧，你赢了。但是克劳德，当心，你踏进了一件麻烦的大事里。”

“好，”他大声地说，眨眨眼，让精神重回眼前世界。“好的，我可以了。”

“嗯，”扎克斯缓缓地说，十分疑惑。

他们走到安吉尔和萨菲罗斯身旁，前特种兵烦躁地盯着他。

“你到底能不能和你的线人联系上？”

“能。我可以。嗯……你能给出更详细的描述吗，呃，你有什么症状？尽可能都说下。”

安吉尔不耐烦地叹了口气，但是照做了。

“我的思想……如陷泥潭。变慢了，然后有些时候我回过头去看我的决定和行为，会觉得不可理喻。我这几个月来都睡不好，有些时候睡觉时会闪过一些图景，印象，但是一旦我醒来我就什么都不记得。”

“没有声音？”

安吉尔警觉地看了他一眼。

“不，没有声音。你是在暗示我可能有精神分裂？”

他的语调有点疑难，但克劳德只是眨了眨眼睛，注意力都放在了Rain身上。

“啊？不，不是那样的。”

安吉尔放松了点。

“那是什么呢？”萨菲罗斯问。

克劳德努力让自己不去盯着穿着奇怪的二级特种兵制服靠在墙边的萨菲罗斯.

“好吧，我的线人对原因很肯定，”他慢慢地说，“但他也没有什么阻止的办法。”

“原因是什么？”安吉尔热切地追问。

“是……J细胞。”

克劳德不得不停下来。J细胞？他们给每个特种兵注射的东西？那真的很危险吗？

“高剂量的话。”Rain答道。

所幸所有增强过的特种兵们都忙于交换惊讶的眼神，没有注意到他的停顿。

“据所知，J细胞没有这种效果，”萨菲罗斯说.

“是吗？你问过杰内西斯吗？”克劳德反问，然后意识到Rain的答话十分不敬。“呃……长官。”他加上敬语，无措地瞪大了眼睛。

萨菲罗斯好奇地扫了他一眼。

“好吧…..”扎克斯不安地沉吟，“确实没有证据说明杰内西斯的行为仅由他的劣化造成……”

“但是时间上说得通啊，”安吉尔反击，没有被说服。

“是说的通，”Rain通过克劳德的声音同意了安吉尔，“劣化可能引起了J细胞的反应。或者没有。我们无从得知，但是你呢，你记得你的症状是什么时候开始的吗？知道引发症状的因子说不定真的能帮上忙。”

“它是逐渐发生的，”安吉尔说，摇了摇头。“我不能准确定点。”

“但是在杰内西斯在五台找你前你没有症状？”萨菲罗斯问。

“没有，这个我可以肯定。”

“你觉得是杰内西斯，或者霍兰德，对安吉尔做了些什么吗？”扎克斯提示到。

“那霍兰德必须留意到这些症状，但我仍然不确定神罗的科学家有对劣化做出记录。”

萨菲罗斯声音中的怀疑十分明显。此时，Rain的思绪在克劳德大脑的深处搅动着。

“如果真的是J细胞，”扎克斯继续追问，“我们能做什么呢？我是说，他们是安吉尔的一部分，对吗？我们怎么停止他的劣化，克劳德，有什么主意吗？”

克劳德尝试让他的耳朵同时接受身边人和他哥哥的话，但Rain想的太大声了。

“呃，”他说，被扎克斯惊到了。”我想……嗯……”

谢天谢地，Rain救了他的场。

“可能……这只是个想法，但……你经常用你的翅膀吗，安吉尔？”

被问的人不悦地咕哝着：

“如今我根本没办法不用。对于一个逃犯来说，翅膀是很有用的工具。你问这个干什么？”

“.…..他们…..是J细胞的展现，所以……”

安吉尔的眉毛拧成一团。

“你是说我的状态可能是由翅膀引起的？”

“可能没有什么帮助，但是如果你砍掉翅膀，翅膀里面活跃的J细胞……”

 

 

话音未落，安吉尔巨大的拳头伸过去攥紧了他的制服。当他把克劳德拽到他面前时，后者紧张到几乎把舌头吞了下去。安吉尔看起来暴怒难抑，Rain一下子因为担心僵在了他的脑后。

“你以为我傻吗，士兵？我不会让你把我的翅膀拿掉，搁浅在米德加然后等着神罗——”

一只戴了手套的手覆上了安吉尔的拳头，克劳德向上翻了翻眼睛，看见萨菲罗斯给了他的旧友一个死亡凝视***。

“放下他，安吉尔.”

安吉尔咬紧了牙关。

“那就帮帮我，萨菲罗斯，如果你也和他们一伙…..”

“别，安吉尔，”扎克斯恳求道，

从他的眼角，克劳德看见扎克斯已经取下剑了，但他看上去并不情愿用它。但克劳德知道，如果他有危险，扎克斯是不会犹豫半分的。他放松了点。

“你现在毫无道理可言，如果我们想背叛你，我们早就该打起来了。萨菲罗斯加我可以轻易地打败你。”

安吉尔狠狠地龇牙低吼，

“那打架是后备计划？”

安吉尔的受迫妄想症逐步占据了理智的上风，萨菲罗斯的手消失了，一瞬后一把剑以一发之隔擦着克劳德的鼻子伸了过去。他后背的衣服被揪着，然后他被扯开，丢进了扎克斯的怀里。扎克斯往后踉跄了几步，和克劳德一同十分吃惊，但刀刃交锋的利声已然响遍小巷。

克劳德目瞪口呆地看着他制服的领子，一大块织物不见了，萨菲罗斯先前把它们切掉了，好将他从安吉尔的铁拳下松出来。

然后他开始目瞪口呆地看着巷子里打斗的两名一级特种兵。

看他们打斗如同观赏艺术。安吉尔延缓的心神没有反映在他的打斗上，而即便萨菲罗斯只是在舞动的是神罗量产的配剑而不是正宗，他看起来也丝毫不占下风。

 

“那把剑会撑不住的，”Rain突然说道。

“啊？”克劳德问，仍没从惊奇中回过神来。

“萨菲罗斯在依仗剑战斗。但它的质量太差了，如果他用尽全力，那把剑会坏的。把你的给他。”

“我的质量更差！”

“他会用的，快给他！”

好吧，如果Rain这么说……克劳德跪下来，抽出了他的剑，然后把它旋转着滑向了打斗者。

萨菲罗斯不用提示，剑身接近，他便伸脚勾起了剑，节奏不乱，看都不看地把剑牢牢握在右手。克劳德开心地看着他用双剑继续打斗，化去了安吉尔重击的锋芒。

扎克斯给了克劳德一个充满赞赏的眼神，很明显，他也正打算插手。

“好主意，Spike！”

“谢谢……”

 

克劳德开始觉得有点不知所措了。他正和四个剑术大师待在一起，没错，很明显Rain也算一个，而这让他觉得他自己不能再矮小了……

“谢谢你，我知道你不喜欢萨菲罗斯.”他对Rain说

他嘟哝着说，“他确实把你从安吉尔手里弄出来了。而且他现在也不是那个发疯的……”

说了一半这些神秘的话，Rain便缩到克劳德脑后旁观这场打斗了。

尽管巷子很窄，安吉尔还是挣扎着飞了起来。这并没有让萨菲罗斯慢下打斗的速度，他在墙间跳跃，似乎不受重力影响。

突然，他往后自由下坠，然后向前伸出了手。一个火球从他装备的魔石处飞出。安吉尔护住了自身，但火球却向着他伸出的翅膀直直飞了过去。

安吉尔尖叫着坠落在地，羽毛燃烧着。萨菲罗斯优雅地落回地面，片刻后便移到了他挣扎着想要起身的旧友身后。扎克斯往前走了一步，似乎想要阻止，但是已经晚了。萨菲罗斯的一把剑已经砍下，安吉尔血淋淋，烧焦了的翅膀破碎地落到了地上。扎克斯和克劳德都忍不住打了个冷战。.

安吉尔爬跪起来，咽下了即将出口的尖叫，转而发出了痛苦难耐的呻吟。他双臂环住身体，不住地颤抖着，剑遗落在一旁。

 

“你…..干了什么…..”他呻吟到。

“你很明显没有办法做到的事情。”萨菲罗斯平静地回答，把血从他的武器上甩开。

扎克斯两大步迈到了他的导师身旁。

“你可能根本没必要这么做！”他抗议道，跪下来扶住安吉尔的肩膀。

“可能，”萨菲罗斯承认，“时间会给出答案，安吉尔，你将不会离开米德加。”

扎克斯代替低着头，被挫败的的安吉尔惊诧地看了他一眼。

“我也不会把你交给神罗，但在我亲自确定这类失控不会再发生前，我不会让你离开城市。我不能容忍第二个杰内西斯到处跑。”

“那如果这什么都不能改变……”安吉尔喘息着，“如果这什么都不能改变……你会杀了我吗？”

寂静在小巷回响。扎克斯握了握安吉尔的肩，脸塌了下来，但什么也没说。克劳德觉得自己是个局外人。

“如果你希望如此。”萨菲罗斯答道，面无表情。

安吉尔静静地点了点头。须臾，他让扎克斯扶着他坐起来，处理伤口。血从前特种兵的背部肆无忌惮地漫开，但很快治愈魔石的柔和光亮就照亮了他的脸庞。

 

“我可以把他带到……”扎克斯说，打破了寂静。

“不，”萨菲罗斯立刻否决，“她被塔克斯监视着。”

扎克斯给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

“对……我从不知道到底发生了什么。”

克劳德全然不知两人在说谁。

“我们两个的缺席会引起注意。”萨菲罗斯说。

“那克劳德……”扎克斯说，看向他。

“.…..将无法抵抗安吉尔，如果他再多失控。无意冒犯,斯特莱夫.”

克劳德只是摇了摇头。在看了两人打斗后，怎么能说冒犯？萨菲罗斯看了手上的剑最后一眼，然后把他翻过来，剑柄朝前，递还给他。

“谢谢。”

克劳德迈前一步，接过了剑。

“没关系，长官。”

扎克斯给了克劳德一个苍白无力的笑，然后转向萨菲罗斯.

“那康塞尔呢？他也是二级，如果在换班有空时让他盯着安吉尔，他可以在白天看守他，然后我可以去替他，让他休息。”

“嗯……你能确保他的忠诚吗？”

“哦，可以。他知道神罗并非全然光鲜，和……安吉尔对我很重要。”

“那这看上去是最好的解决办法。我们会找一家旅馆，对旅客不太好奇的。”

“在贫民窟里应该不难。”Rain冷淡地插嘴。

“你今晚和他一起过夜，然后我和斯特莱夫一同回神罗。我会和康塞尔亲自谈谈，然后明早他会和你换班。行吗？”

“我没问题。”

扎克斯向安吉尔投去一个疑问的眼神，后者摆了摆手，表示自己很累了，没什么所谓。

“那就这样计划吧。”

 

扎克斯把手臂伸到安吉尔手下帮他站起来。克劳德赶过去扶起了另一边，萨菲罗斯去捡回了头盔。克劳德盯着他看，他把令人印象深刻的银色长发绕在头后，然后把头盔戴上了。

破碎的翅膀的残余仍在地上冒着烟，克劳德注意到扎克斯悲伤地看了散落在地的白羽毛一眼。萨菲罗斯看上去没有惋惜，克劳德想到，看着火舌把翅膀舔舐殆尽，只留余灰。没错，若不让火继续烧，留下羽毛，恐怕只会引起怀疑。

只是扎克斯还是不得不移开视线，很难想到如此美丽的东西竟会导致如此深重的痛苦。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V叔拯救失败，成功助推云片离乡。
> 
> 无论什么原因，或许成为特种兵是生活在尼泊尔海姆的克劳德无论如何都要走的一条路吧。


	2. Chapter1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地名改回中文......

 

 “嘿！”

谁？……声音似乎是从很远处传来的。

Cloud逐渐恢复了意识。他全身无处不在疼痛。头晕目眩中，他几乎听不到自己呻吟的声音。

“Cloud，和我说句话！”

没错，这声音，是Zack，他在路上刚认识的一级特种兵朋友。

这个想法在他的脑中激起了一阵异样的涟漪，他惊觉是Rain醒来了。

 

 _“Zack_ _，你已经认识他了吗？”_

 

“Cloud！”

 

他们听起来都十分担忧，一刹那，Cloud不知道他该先应答谁。他集中精力用手臂支撑自己站起来，但立刻又一屁股跌坐回去了。Zack马上来到他身边，伸出手去扶他，在Cloud的视线落到Zack脸上时，他感到Rain的焦虑增大了十倍有多。

Cloud尽力使自己保持镇定。

“我们没事儿，”他说，摆手回绝了好友的帮助。

嘿，说真的，需要帮助的不只有他。Cloud的话成功地把Zack的注意力转移到Tseng身上，后者跌靠在更远处的墙边。Zack忙着帮助Tseng去了，Cloud因此得免于同时回答两人的问题。Rain变得更迟疑不决，迷惘无措了。

 

_“这地方是……”_

 

Cloud为Rain环顾了一下周围荒废的建筑。

 

  _“Modeoheim._ _我曾因任务被派遣到这儿过。协助抓捕一个叫Genesis_ _什么的一级特种兵和某个同他一齐劣化的科学家。_

 _没错。那时我…你…遇到了Zack._ _”_

 

他说了一半就停下了，Cloud感觉到他的注意力切换到了受伤的Tseng告诉Zack的断断续续的含糊话语上。

 “……抓住Hollander.  Angeal…在等你。”

啊对了，Angeal，那个不费吹灰之力就把Cloud和Tseng击倒的男人。

当他们找到Genesis时，Zack留下来和他打斗，而Cloud则和Tseng去追寻那个叫Hollander的科学家，但他们被截击了。Cloud当时被袭击者背上的翅膀——翅膀！——震惊到了，以至于他没有因被轻易打败而感到侮辱。嘿！同行的Turk也被打趴下了。再者，袭击者也并没有尝试杀死他们两个，这挺好的。

Cloud半开玩笑地侥幸思索道，但Rain却不这么想。他的头脑飞快地转动，思绪纷纷，令Cloud也紧张起来。几个怪物突然冲了出来，然而在Cloud能聚集力量把他疲惫不堪、疼痛不已的身体拖起来、站稳脚跟前，Zack就利索地把他们解决掉了。特种兵……他们可真不赖……

Tseng说服Zack将他们置于身后，继续追寻目标。一级特种兵担忧地看了他们最后一眼，就消失在门外了。

 

“不！”

 

克劳德大喊，致使Tseng疲惫地瞥了他一眼。这是他第一次听到Rain如此警觉，除了在神罗公寓遭遇事故那次外。

 _“Cloud_ _，你必须要跟着他！快！”_

“但是……”

 “ _如果你不_ _…_ … _Zack_ _会遭遇可怕的事情的！_ _要是我记得就好了.......Cloud_ _，你必须要赶快追上去！_ ”

 可怕的事情？发生在Zack身上？这足以驱使Cloud行动了。他才刚认识那家伙，但该死的，他喜欢他。他在遇到他之前从没想过特种兵可以对一个小小士兵这么友好。

Tseng皱眉看着他艰难地挣扎起身。

“你在做什么？”

“Zack…”他喘着气。“必须要帮他……”

“我怀疑你即便状况良好也不能帮到他，”Tseng应答到，并努力坐起来。“你看到Angeal做了……”

_“Angeal！”_

这个名字引起了Rain的剧烈反应。Cloud几近在一阵头痛的肆虐中摔倒在地。无论Rain在回想什么，他都回想得用力过度了。但是Cloud不敢抗议，很明显，那件事很重要。

_“从没遇到过他…….为什么我从没遇到过他？还有那把剑，那把剑……”_

他们的思想交融，直至Cloud几乎不知道自己在说些什么。

_“必须……Angeal可能会……做出可怕的事情……”_

Tseng目光灼灼地看着Cloud踉踉跄跄地蹭到门边，但他并没有尝试阻止他。Rain莫名其妙的直觉突然凝聚成了一把具实，冰冷，坚硬的尖刀，他带着冷酷的决心握之而前。免受重重思绪困扰的Cloud呼吸轻松下来，他带着这股决心，聚精会神都鞭策自己伤痕累累的身体慢跑行进。

他在破烂的房间和窄道间择路而行，他的肋骨不停地以疼痛抗议着；他甚至还要在游荡的怪物间缩身逃窜。所幸的是，Rain似乎总能比他更好地利用他的感官来及时发现危险并成功逃避。跟随着Zack留下的怪物尸体指引前行已经让事情容易很多了，但Cloud还是责备自己走得太慢了——他已经令Rain抱憾过一次了，这次，他不能再让Zack和Rain失望！尽管他要在离地数米，颤巍巍地连在墙上的生锈管道上跑动……他最终还是迈上了稳固的地面，并感觉好多了。

 

_“那儿！你听见了吗？”_

Cloud竖耳聆听，没错，模模糊糊的声音从他的上方传来。当他向声源前进时，一声喊叫传来：

“住手！”

 

Cloud大步奔跑……当他出现在和建筑物中其他房间一样乱七八糟，缺少家具的一间大房间中时，他刚好碰见四只巨大的生物落在Zack身后，而一个他认出来是Hollander教授的圆胖男人和Angeal正无动于衷地站在一旁。他的直觉告诉他必须帮助他的朋友，但Rain阻止了他。

 _“Cloud_ _，你的声音！快，重复我说的话！”_

 

Hollander在Angeal身边上蹿下跳，歇斯底里地叫喊着一些和样本有关的事情。前特种兵轻易地把他推到，但就在这怪兽袭击（如果这发生了，一切就都完了，完了，他不停地听到Rain这么说）前的电光火石之间，Cloud喘过了气来。

“Angeal Hewley，你个胆小鬼！”

 

一切都静止了。Cloud觉得自己在他们的共同凝视下双颊发烫。怪物在袭击中途停了下来，面露惑色，它们等待的命令并没有被下达。因为它们在这儿是为了遵循指令的，随着Rain的知识终于涓滴进他的脑中，Cloud意识到了什么。

遵循Angeal的指令，而非伤害Zack……

 

“Cloud？”Zack喊道，他的眼神在士兵和怪物间紧张地飘动。Angeal不感兴趣地扫了他一眼。

“我认为我已经说清楚这是私人事务了。”

 

若只有Cloud在场，他的脸会烧的更厉害，出口的话会变得磕巴。但Rain的愤怒也在渗透他的头脑，让他说出的话语响亮而清晰。

“私人？那所有那些你想要甩在身后的人该怎么办？”

 

Hollander重新站了起来，并企图偷偷接近生翼的特种兵。Angeal一把掐住了他的喉咙，把他猛地甩飞到墙上，令他失去了意识，瘫倒在地。

“你想假装你知道些什么？它给了你什么勇气来干涉？”他怒吼，平静的外表一点点崩离。“你什么都不知道。”

“我知道你打算和这些克隆体融合——”

这陌生的词语顺其自然地从他唇间滑出，就像他知道自己在说些什么似的。克隆体？他还以为只有Genesis才有。

“——来迫使Zack杀死你。我说的对吗？”

“什么？”Zack喊道，惊诧万分。“Angeal，怎么回事？”

他没有回答，视线锁在Cloud身上。

“我不会再重复我说的话。无论你觉得你知道些什么，这不关你事。滚出去。”

Cloud倔强地在原地不动，回瞪Angeal.他开始明白发生了什么事了，尤其因为Zack看起来更担忧而不是生气。这个叫Angeal的家伙想让借自己朋友之手自杀，这令他和Rain一样怒不可遏。这是哪门子朋友才干得出来的事？

他唯一的警告来自Rain; Cloud猫下了腰，在地上翻滚。他的头上传来了刀刃交锋之声。他抬头，看见Zack和Angeal举剑对峙，锋芒正在他头一秒前所处的位置；他脸都白了。

 

“我只是想击倒他。”Angeal说。

“我知道，”Zack回答“但目前，在这疯狂之中，他是唯一一个讲的话能说得通的人。Angeal，那些你抛在身后的人怎么办？我该怎么办？你怎么能计划让我做出那种事情？”

Angeal苦笑，移开了刀。

“你很强大，Zack.你不需要我。而且就像我所说的，有人在守候着你，不是吗？”

周围的匍匐的怪物越爬越近了。Cloud因脑海里蒸腾着的Rain的愤怒话语而畏缩了一下。

“那Sephiroth呢？”

Angeal像看疯子一样看着他。

“Sephiroth是最不需要我的人。”

“你不能……!”

Cloud一跃而起，他感到Rain已经被气得说不出话来了。

“.…..因为他和其他人……全然的浪费……你个傻透了的蠢蛋！”

“你瞎了！”他怒吼。“瞎的不能再瞎了！Sephiroth还有什么？你们俩是他的唯一！你们就没有想到，他，可能也和你们一样吗？没有想到他可能也会因此受折磨吗？你也会建议他找别人拿把剑捅穿他，就像你打算的那样？”

Angeal倒退了一步。Zack的眉毛抬到他了他的发际线。

“呃，Cloud…….你到底在说些什么？因为Angeal和Genesis是……机密，而Sephiroth绝不可能……我是说那可太疯狂了……还有……Angeal？”

Angeal盯着Cloud，一脸困惑。

“不。如果是这样，Hollander会吹嘘这件事的。”

 

“哈！Hollander！”Cloud，或者是Rain，苦笑着说。（因为此刻履行职责为他哥哥传达话语的Cloud已经不能明白他说的任何一个字了。Sephiroth是啥？）

“Hollander从不是那个监管Sephiroth身体状况的人，不是吗？”

尽管Cloud头痛得更加厉害了，他还是察觉到这是Rain在瞎猜撞运，但效果似乎不错，Angeal畏缩了，面色冷峻。

“Hojo！”他咕哝道。

“等，等等！”Zack嚷嚷道。“这只是猜测，对吧？Cloud绝不可能知道这样的事情，他只是个小兵。我说的没错吧，Cloud？这只是一个猜测？”

痛感在Cloud的颅内爆炸，使Zack的声音几不可闻。Cloud紧紧抱头, 趔趄向前。两只手抓住了他的手臂；有人在和他说话。尽管黑暗开始侵蚀他，他还是挤出了几个字：

“Sephiroth……需要你……别……”

然后他便不省人事了。

 

________________________________________

 他在同一间房间肮脏的地板上醒来。Zack在摇他。Angeal和他的克隆体无处可寻，而Hollander仍然昏迷在角落处。

“Cloud！”Zack叫到，听起来松了口气。“你终于醒了。你身上有创口吗？伤到哪儿了吗？”

和他上次醒来看见他朋友的脸一模一样的情景。但这次，他放任Zack摆弄他，尝试联系Rain. 令他惊讶的是，Rain醒着，尽管他精疲力竭。很显然，他和Cloud保持联系，一直撑到他清醒前为止，而这耗掉了他大部分的力量。

“发生了什么？”

“我不确定，”Rain短促地回答。“我想可能我把我们俩都累坏了，让我的情感翻涌泛滥。对不起。”

“嘿没关——”

“不，有关系的，”他打断了Cloud的话，而句宣称很不寻常，鉴于他在重新入睡前所剩的时间寥寥无几了。“我说的太多了，他们会好奇的。”

他说的没错，确保Cloud没有即刻危险后，Zack的面色变得凝重起来。

“那好吧，Cloud，听着，在Tseng赶来找我们之前我们时间不多了。关于Sephiroth，你的话是认真的吗？你还知道什么关于Angeal的事是我不知道的吗？”

Cloud竭尽全力让自己不恐慌。

 

“不，我——我是说，那只是，像你说的，一个猜测。我是说，因为Genesis和Angeal都有……呃……翅膀……然后他们和Sephiroth是公司最伟大的三个特种兵，对吧? 所以两个第二好看起来是那样，没有理由，你知道的，最好的那个……？”

听起来没有他想要的那么令人信服。Zack看起来也不大相信。他看着Cloud的眼神透露出一种距离感，令后者的心一阵扭痛。

 

“对，”他慢吞吞地说。“那你怎么知道是谁在监管Sephiroth的身体状况？还有那种态度？你怎么突然就变得那么愤怒尖刻了呢？尤其是关于……哦。”

 他似乎顿悟了什么。

“哦！你是Sephiroth的粉丝之一，是这样吗？这就是为什么你几乎像是在朝Angeal喷火？”

好吧，这样想合乎情理，而且他已经在脸红了，因为严格意义上来讲他确实是那人的粉丝，或许这个借口会更好用。

“huh……”

他根本不用说什么，他的脸就足以说服Zack了。

特种兵放下警惕，重新露出了轻松的笑容。

“哦天啦，他真幸运！有这样的粉丝，谁还需要保镖？”

Cloud皱了皱眉，但仍在脸红；他用力推了特种兵一把。

“闭嘴,”他嘟囔道。“我只是很崇敬他，好吗？”

 

Zack仍在微笑，但Cloud知道他远没有逃离前者怀疑。在表面的随和友善下，Zack是一个特种兵；他当然不是能被轻易糊弄的傻瓜。他一定察觉到了事情的奇怪之处。不过，他看上去愿意暂时把这事儿放到一边。

在他们起身时，Cloud终于记得问了：

“Angeal呢？他……他会……?”

在他担忧的注视中，Zack露出了一个倦怠的微笑，这次他是真心的。

“他没事的，我想。至少就现在而言。”

 

这是他们能得到的唯一答案，不过这就够了。Rain终于放下警备，放任自己陷入到了无知无觉的睡眠中。

 

 

**特种兵选拔日**

Cloud坐立不安，紧张到他突然能理解Zack在等候时一遍又一遍做他标志性深蹲的心情了。

Zack来过好几次，用拳头锤他的肩膀，尝试为他鼓劲。他的热情洋溢让Cloud肩膀发痛，不过如果他说的没错——Cloud绝不会失败，并会在几天内成为特种兵——的话，一切都无关紧要了。Zack想怎么开着玩笑打他都可以，他才不会在乎那些淤青呢！

他不会失败。绝不可能。一直以来，只要Rain清醒着，他都在帮助他。而自从两个月前Zack和他相遇后，特种兵也给了他数不清的指点。他还不时企图拉着Cloud一起去吃喝玩乐，这令后有点受宠若惊。不过鉴于Zack在特种兵行列内外都有许多好友，Cloud猜测他只是在偿还人情。这就有点尴尬了，因为阻止Angeal干出什么傻事全是Rain的功劳，但他无从解释罢了。

另一个更残酷现实的解释是Zack在监视他——Cloud宁愿不往这儿想。

 

候考区到处都是充满期待的青年，其中不乏Cloud在神罗常规军六个月的强制训练中遇到过的熟悉面孔。参选者谨慎地互相打量，大多不与别人交谈。Cloud禁不住紧张在座位上扭动起来。他的焦虑和期望唤醒了Rain， 这可不寻常——他哥哥睡着时，总是仿佛死了一般，与世脱离。

 

“Rain！”他在哥哥完全醒来前就说到，“今天请你不要指点我，好吗？我想自己完成测试。”

“什么？哦……没错。特种兵测试。”

他听起来不怎么热情，不过这没关系，Cloud已经给自己打足了双份的气了。

“对啊，我跟你说过是今天，记得吗？”

“我必须知道今天是六月十号才能意识到这点。”Rain用他惯常的冷幽默回答道，“你的腿怎么样了？”

他在两周前的一次任务中受伤了了。他极力想假装什么事都没有发生。他终于被允许携带一把真正的剑，而非新兵那愚蠢的的棍子，然而那次任务他们一败涂地。

“没那么糟，”Rain安慰他。“因为你，Rayleigh教授没出什么事。你已经尽力了。你的腿还好吗？”

“没事，别担心。我不觉得它会给我造成麻烦。”

“Cloud，如果你没能成功，不要太失望，好吗？”

“别说了，我告诉你我不会想象失败的。我知道你不想我成为一名特种兵，但是就像Zack说的，我会全力以赴，期待最好的结果！”

“我已经开始觉得让你和Zack经常混在一起对你没有什么好处了，”Rain出奇地抱怨道，通常Cloud和Zack亲密相处时，他都会很高兴。“我只是说……”

Rain话音未落，Cloud的名字就被叫到了。他一跃而起，在热切期盼中踉跄了一下。Zack承诺他会尽可能地观看Cloud测试，除他外，其他无所事事的特种兵也会观看。

 

他不想出丑。

Cloud深呼吸，推开了门。

“等会再说好吗？我要去了。”

脑中，Rain陷入了令人不安的沉默。

 

________________________________________

 

 “我做的不错，对吗？Rain？我觉得我表现还行，但那个怪物还是让我受了点小伤，在我保护任务目标——那个箱子——的时候, 所以可能……”

“Cloud，放松。你做的不错。很出色。”

Rain简短的赞扬和话背后自豪的语气有效地放松了他长期紧张而疲惫不堪的精神。

“再说，你还留在这，不是吗？看看你周围，剩下的参选人不多了。”

他说的没错，VR室中走出来一两个参加完考试的人，但他们是依姓氏首字母顺序被叫进去的，所以Cloud后面没有多少人了。而现在，房间里最多只有十个人。这么说……只剩下体检了？那就是最后一步了，对吗？

终于，附近走廊的一扇门打开了。Cloud好奇地倾身张望，看到一小群人从旁边的房间里走出来。他认出了Zack的大剑和坚实的肩膀，露出了微笑，不禁心情激动。他真的在那看着！而现在，他背对着Cloud，和某个人交谈着……而那个人……

Cloud倒吸了一口气，他身边的候选人也是。Sephiroth！

他全副武装，唯一缺少的是他那把传奇武器，正宗。

士兵们的视线在他的身上停留，惊奇不已，他转过头来，用锐利的绿眸注视他们。接着，他向Zack点头示意，转身离开了。Zack留意到了Cloud的视线，不言而明地向他笑了笑，然后挥挥手，跟上了离开的那群人。

Cloud不怎么在意好友的调笑。所有人中，偏偏是Sephiroth在看这场测试……这一事实已经让他的脑子处理不过来了。他一直觉得旁观特种兵选拔对于将军这种水平的人来说是无聊至极，难耐到痛苦的。

他一定很敬业吧！

Cloud迷失在了对于Sephiroth油然而生的新敬慕中，直到他意识到Rain突然变得非常，非常安静。不是他入睡时那种普通的安静，更像是他紧紧屏蔽了自己的思绪，滴水不漏。

“Rain？…”

他回来了，但一句话也没说，只是让他的安静渗透出了对Cloud的关注。好笑的是，Cloud竟能分辨出这两种安静之间所差毫厘，毕竟他们相处这么多年了。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯。Cloud， 听我说，是关于我之前想告诉你的。你知道成为特种兵是有身体需求的吗？我不是说你的身体条件，而是一项你从没有测试过，但即将被测试的东西。”

  
Cloud觉得有什么沉甸甸的东西坠落到胃底。一个男人出现在房间中，手里拿着记录板，来带他们去进行考试的最后一步。Cloud起身跟随，先前的激动已然消散殆尽。

“你在说什么？……”

“就是……如果出了什么差错，不要太失望，好吗？你今天表现的很好。”

Rain的称赞很少这么直白，然而这只令他更为不安。

________________________________________

 

 “你知道！”

“Cloud…”

“你一直都知道这会发生！”

“我不可能……”

“别对我撒谎。你一直知道！如果你知道我会失败，你为什么还要让我参加？”

Cloud全力抑制住涌上眼角的泪水，然而他很想像婴儿那样嚎啕大哭。他视线中医院的白墙已然模糊。不过也可能是他们注射到他身体里让他参选特种兵失败的鬼东西导致的。

他裹着毯子，却依然绝望无助地颤抖着。他全身疼痛，连骨头也是。他的思绪一片泥泞，好像他正陷在糖浆中挣扎行走。然而这还不足以使他忘却他的失败。

 

“你有权尝试，我不能夺走你的权力。再说，你凭什么相信我呢？”

“就连Zack也没告诉过我你可能因为体检而落选。我是唯一一个……唯一一个！其他人都没事！我到底怎么了？”

“J细胞。”

“啊？”

“他们注射给你的。他们给每个特种兵都注射，虽然量更大。大多数人都没什么事，只要剂量恰当。”

“所以我不是这样。”

“不是。你的身体几乎对它没有抵抗。你不可能承受特种兵的注射。我很抱歉，Cloud.”

 

Cloud用前臂遮住了眼睛，阻隔繁忙的护士的视线。他想一个人呆着，就现在。为什么不能让他一个人呆着呢？他感受到Rain因他的想法撤回了他脑海深处。

“我没有说你，”他说。“永远不会是你，Rain. 但你怎么能知道这些事呢？J细胞？我以为他们注射给特种兵的只有稀释的魔晄之类的。”

“确实有。但你是可以接受魔晄注射的。你说的也没错，除了神罗的精英外，很少有人知道J细胞的事情。所以不要谈论它，好吗？”

“但……那意味着……你也是神罗的人？”

这是Cloud所想过最奇怪的事情。认为Rain是个独立的个体，在Cloud的生活外他也拥有自己的历史，令他完全想不通。

在他记忆中，Rain似乎一直都在他的头脑里。Cloud很快就要十五岁了，而他最近才开始思考他哥哥到底是什么。 他知道Rain的存在非同一般，这也是他一直隐瞒有个不可见的人与他交流的原因。 但他到底是什么？他很谨慎地思考他脑海里冒出来的问题，担心Rain会察觉它，觉得受冒犯。

他察觉他哥哥似乎有点想笑。那些恼人的细胞正在攻击他的精神屏障，而Rain一点也不难过。

 

“你可以这么说……你可以说我曾经是神罗的人。”

这……

他的头脑更混乱了。

 

门外的声音提高了，打断了他对Rain改变他生活的承认的凝思。一个护士探头对他的同事说：

“Strife有访客。他可以见吗？”

他身旁的女人点了点头，似乎并不在乎。

“呃？什么？”Cloud想，感到迷惑。

“大概是Zack.”

哦，盖亚，Zack. 他肯定会对他很失望的！他觉得自己面色苍白，满心渴望自己身处别处，任何地方，只要不是这里。

 

“待在床上，”当他想要起身时，Rain强硬地说，“如果我不能让你倔强的脑袋想明白这不是你的错，他会的。”

在他能反应过来并感到被Rain的话冒犯前，Zack出现，看见了他, 冲到他的面前，几乎撞到了一名护士。他的眼睛睁得大大的，看起来充满警觉。

“Cloud！哦盖亚，你还好吗？我根本不知道你会对他们注射给我们的鬼东西过敏，我发誓！你感觉还好吗？我是说，你没有感觉很糟吧？”

“我不觉得我过敏了，”他用嘶哑的声音说。他不知道该说什么。他没有办法直视Zack的双眼。特种兵看起来没有察觉，他拽来了一把椅子，坐了下来，双膝紧张地撞击着。

 

“我很，非常，超级抱歉，Spike. 我发誓我不知道这类事情会发生。你在测试中表现得那么好，房间里所有人都觉得你会成为一名优秀的特种兵。”

“房间里所有人……包括Sephiroth？ 他知道Zack正企图让他振作起来，但这只让他心情苦涩。Zack很快就留意到了：

“唉，朋友，对不起。”他呻吟到，“我是个笨蛋，对吗？没关系，你可以告诉我这一点，我知道我是。一旦你感觉好点了，我们就一起出去玩，你和我，明白吗？你可以尽情放松，把这讨厌的事儿抛到脑后，深呼吸，想想你接下来想做什么，怎么样？”

 

他接下来想做什么。

当然了。他只签了六个月的试役，而现在，一切都结束了。他不可能回尼布尔海姆，他将永远无法面对他的母亲，更别说Tifa和其他村民了。

可能某一天, 他可以……

但不是现在，不是不久之后。他需要时间，接受现实，向它妥协。或许他可以在米德加找一份工作…….但他知道他会无聊。神罗不是理想的工作场所，远远不是，但至少他在这儿觉得自己还活着。

所以，他想他会留下的……. 至少，现在。

他向Zack苍白无力地笑了笑，努力直视他的脸，然后点了点头。

 “行啊，没问题。听起来不错。”

 

________________________________________

 

 家，甜蜜的家。

 

Cloud努力在走廊上屏住呼吸，空气中萦绕着汗和呕吐物的气味。他扫了扫房卡，门在疲惫的低声沉吟后开启了。至少，他称作家的单间小公寓比外面干净。

常规军的营房不是他所见过最舒服的居住场所，而且不像特种兵的房间，它们地处神罗总部外。不过，房间是免费的。现在他有自己的房间，又不再是学员了，到总部只要走五分钟。还不算太糟。

一身叹息后，他把神罗配发的剑靠墙立住。在他摘下头盔时——他讨厌这玩意儿，动起来的时候很热，还会弄乱他的头发——他的PHS响了。他把那该死的头盔扔到他的小床上，在口袋里摸索。看见来电者姓名时，他微笑起来：

 

“Hiya，Zack.”

“嘿Spike. 怎么样？”

“呃，不错，”他答道，有点摸不着头脑。Zack听起来有点紧张。“你呢？”

“唉，”电话那头的特种兵叹了叹气。“是这呀的，呃，我需要你帮个忙，Cloud.你现在忙吗？”

“我刚从总部回来。你想让我到你那儿去吗？”

“不，我不在那。你能到圆盘下面来吗？”

 

这可不寻常。Cloud知道Zack时常到下面去见他的女友——Cloud与她未曾谋面——但Cloud只有在巡逻时才到那去。他并不热衷于拜访米德加的贫民窟，不过如果Zack需要他……

 

“你的卖花女孩出什么事了吗？”

“啊？哦，不，不。”Zack大笑。“和Aerith无关。你来吗？”

“好啊，我当然能来。等我换完衣服到车站去先。”

“棒极了！谢谢你Spike. 我会邮给你班车信息的。”

“没问题，到时候见。”

他扒掉了制服，换上了干净的衬衣和宽松的裤子，然后配好了他的剑。他是不可能不带武器就下去的。

他的口袋震动起来……是Zack的邮件。

 

坐火车到五番街的旅程中什么事也没有发生。Cloud钻出车门，走向站台出口，四处寻找Zack. 在他还没走出去时，一只手拍到了他的肩膀上，让他赶紧跳开，忍不住伸手去摸他的武器。

“嘿，”Zack说，灿烂地笑着。“你来了，谢谢。这边！”

他让自己被好友拉着走出车站，舒心地呼了口气。

“你吓到我了，你个笨蛋。”

“怎么，以为我是强奸犯之类的？别担心，贫民窟没那么糟糕，”他大笑道。

“对特种兵来说当然是这样啦。”

Zack看上去还是平时那副插科打诨的开心样子，但Cloud觉得他有点怪怪的。

 

 

“所以到底怎么了？？”

“……还有一分钟。我们就快到了。”

Cloud难以置信地盯着他的周围，他们在离火车轨道不远处几近荒弃的区域，空荡荡的街道照明很差，四处散落着纸板, 还有个奇怪的垃圾桶。

 

“你要带我来的地方是这儿吗？”

Zack把他推进一条窄巷里，两旁的墙没有窗户。

“对不起，Spike.”

Cloud扭头看向他，感到吃惊。Zack的眼神里透露出罪恶感和些许忧伤。

“我不想把你拖进这摊麻烦事里，但我说了也不能算数。”

在他能张口问发生了什么前，他听到有什么东西轻落巷中。他立马转头，同时后退，然而Zack的手轻柔但坚定地落在他的背上，阻止了他再往后撤。

一把巨大的宽剑抵在了他下巴下，令Coud无法呼吸。

他望进了叛徒Angeal Hewley盈满怒意的双眼中。


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post it here!!!

前特种兵的白色翅膀舒展着，最大的一片划过窄巷的墙壁，让他看上去更气势威严，充满敌意。Cloud还想保住他的脖子，所以他纹丝不敢动。

“Angeal”Zack说，声音里带着警告的意味。

拿剑抵着Cloud脖子的男人怒哼了一声，视线不离面前的士兵。片刻后，他放下了剑。Cloud长出了一口气。

“你知道我不信任他，”Angeal说。

“嘿，Cloud是个好人，相信他吧！我很肯定，如果他能帮上忙的话，他一定会的。”

Cloud紧张地背靠墙站住，让面前的两个人处于自己视线可见之处。

Angeal不是个被遗弃者吗？他在米德加——神罗眼皮子底下——做什么？Zack伸手捏了捏他的肩膀，企图让他放松。

“没关系，Cloud，Angeal不会伤害你的。不过你不能告诉任何人你在这儿看到了他。你知道的，Angeal没有反叛神罗，不过如果神罗想要追捕他，情况就会对他很不利。”

如果神罗发现Zack仍与他的前导师有联系，前者的麻烦也不会小。自从Modeoheim任务之后，Cloud了解了更多他们师生间的事情，还有关于Genesis的事。Zack已经把他能告诉他的事情都说了，现在他所做的已经无异于反叛公司了。

“好吧，”Cloud缓缓应道，难掩担忧。“既然你这么说了，Zack，我相信你。”

Zack咧嘴笑了。

“谢谢，Spike，你最好了。”

一阵羽毛的抖动转移了Cloud的注意力，Angeal往后退了一步，用疲惫的手揉着眉心。当他察觉Cloud在看时，他停下了，但Cloud仍发现了前特种兵的面容格外憔悴。在糟糕的照明中，他看上去比在Modeoheim时更加苍白。

“我正尝试阻止……”Angeal在Cloud的审视中不悦地说道。

“你怎么了？”Cloud疑惑地问。

Angeal干脆地摇了摇头，又往巷子深处迈了几步。

“Cloud，”Zack说，“Angeal现在难以…….保持头脑清醒。呃，我自己也不是很清楚，但这可能和……你也看见了……翅膀有关。我记得你说过你在Modeoheim时只是用逻辑推测出他的企图，那你有没有可能分析处关于他翅膀的事情呢？”

Cloud盯着他没有说话，Zack更不安了。

“因为如果你知道任何事情， **任何事情** 都好……就好了。如果你有相关的信息，能帮上忙——”

“算了。如果我刚才没有闯出来，什么都不会发生。”Angeal打断了Zack的话。

“Angeal！”

被Zack呼唤名字的男人转过身来，怒视Cloud.

“你说过Sephiroth需要我。但我现在这个样子，能帮到任何人吗？”

话到最后，他的厉声让Cloud颤抖了一下，面前男人平时保持的镇定形象被打破了。Angeal皱了皱眉，抱住了头，使劲摇晃。他的另一只手紧握剑把，如同溺水之人抓住救生索死死不放。Cloud在数十米外都能看见他在颤抖。

Cloud感到不妙，瞥了Zack一眼，后者的担忧又加重了几分。

“拜托了，Cloud，如果你知道些什么……”

该死，别——Cloud狂乱地在脑海中搜寻，但没有用——Rain睡死了。

Rain可能对现在的情况有些许头绪，他似乎知道很多Angeal和Genesis的事情，说不定他能帮上忙。虽然这都要等到他醒来之后，但他不能直接了断地告诉他们“我不知道”！Zack的朋友需要帮助——他们已经开始向Cloud这样的无名小卒寻求答案了——他们已然无路可走。

“我——我很抱歉，”他说，Zack眼中的希望消失了，Angeal双肩紧绷。

“不，等等！我或许能帮上忙，但不是……不是今天。我……星球啊，对不起，”他吸了一口气，为自己不能提供信息产生了负罪感。

Zack摸不着头脑地问，

“你在说什么，Cloud？”

“我……好吧，我承认我可能知道些我不该知道的事情。但那知识不来自我！现在时机不对，我没办法联系上他。或许你给我几天时间，我能问问他知不知道……”

闪烁其词地谈论Rain仍让他十分紧张，Angeal的审视几近将空气降至冰点。

“这样神罗就能知道我出现在这儿了？”他怒吼道，“不了，谢谢。”

“Angeal，够了！”Zack恳求道，“Cloud已经发过誓不会出卖你的了。”

“我可没有听到他的誓言。你太天真了，Zack.”

从他紧咬的牙关来看，面前的剑士正艰难地企图控制情绪，但Cloud并不明白他想要什么。Zack捏了捏他的肩膀。

“Cloud，你能发誓你不会告诉任何人有关Angeal的事吗？如果他现在发誓，就没事了，行吗，Angeal？”

Angeal看上去不为所动，但Cloud忆起了Zack说过的话：他的导师是一个重承诺的人。于是他拔出了剑，在身前举平。Angeal丝毫没有因为面前的人拿出武器而紧张，确实，一个像Cloud一样没有被增强的士兵不足为戒。

“我以我作为一名剑士的荣耀发誓，我不会告诉任何人你在米德加现身了，除了我提到的那个人。我同样为他发誓，他不会对任何有灵魂的事物透露你的事情。”在他坚定的视线中，Angeal似乎放下了心。Zack趁机插话：

“Cloud用剑用得可好了！他差点就成为特种兵了，如果不是他对注射过敏的话。真可惜！”

Cloud把剑插回鞘中，几乎要沉下脸来。他知道Zack只是想帮忙缓和气氛，但他不想听到他四处谈论他的失败。Angeal再次架起了防备。

“没什么可惜的，那大概是最好的结局。成为特种兵不总是…….一件好事。”

Cloud眨了眨眼睛，难抑惊讶。

“他也是这么说的。”

“你神秘的‘朋友’？”

Cloud点了点头。Angeal哼了一声，似是有点好奇，然后前所未见地笑了。

“那我确实有理由相信，关于神罗，他知道些他不该知道的事情。好，在这里等我，三天后同一时间。如果你们两个没有出现，或我有理由相信有人在跟着你们，我会离开米德加，一了百了。”

在Cloud能抢着说上“三天可能不够久”前，Angeal已展翼飞去了。 Rain有时一睡就能连着睡两个星期…….但愿这次不会是这样。他看着Angeal飞到了建筑物的顶端，白翼与黑色的圆盘形成了鲜明的对比，然后消失在视线里。

Cloud收回视线，正好看见了Zack脸上来不及收回的受伤的表情。好吧，他意识到，Zack的导师刚才警告他不要把他出卖给神罗，但Zack难道还没有证明他的忠诚吗？Cloud对Angeal的印象又差了几分。他已经竭力尊重Zack对那个男人毫不掩饰的敬爱了，尽管后者给他留下了不好的第一印象，他还是对他保持了不厌不喜的态度，然而那位前特种兵没有任何改善自己在Cloud心目中形象的打算。

Zack或许从Cloud的神情中察觉了什么。他露出了一个忧伤的微笑：

“嘿，不要把他想的太糟糕了，好吗？通常他都不是那样的，没有那么暴躁易怒，也没有那么疑神疑鬼。他有理由……”

他叹了口气，肩膀垂了下去。

“我觉得他真的有点不对劲儿，我希望你能帮他，Cloud.不过无论结果如何，我都很感谢你的努力。这对我意义重大。”

“如果这是为了你，就没有任何问题。只要你不要带着我逃工三日就行？”

面对Zack的笑容，Cloud只得如此应答。

Zack大笑，把手臂绕在Cloud的肩上，他把他转向火车站的方向。

“走吧，我们一起回去。想要买点什么吃的吗？”

“当然，我快饿扁了。”  
  
  


 

三天后，Cloud在神罗总部大堂里焦急地等待着。

他的双眼紧张地扫视着巨大的厅堂的每个角落，留意到四月时Genesis的克隆体们一拥而入，安保机器人发疯死地左右开火，一片混乱的境况已近乎无迹可寻了，这让他隐隐有点不安。那场混战声势浩大，但仅仅是在一周之后，便一切整备一新，仿佛无事发生过。

神罗在掩盖这些狗屎事情上真的很厉害。他想。

听起来像是Rain会说的话。Cloud笑了，暗暗地为他哥哥给他留下的影响开心。

他聚集精神，没费多大功夫就感知到了Rain的存在。他在前天醒了过来，Cloud把Angeal的事情都告诉他了，但他缺乏对细节的了解，没有清晰的思路来解决Angeal的困境。他醒来的时间是个很大的问题，想要帮Angeal，他必须在Cloud与前特种兵再次相遇时保持清醒，但这几乎是不可能的。

通常，他最多会清醒十个小时，然后会昏头连着睡上好几天。他不能在下次会面时保持清醒，但是如果他睡着，就会错过一切了。

Rain决定尝试睡得浅一点，并隐隐提及他曾经是个睡不深的人——也就是他还没有和Cloud待在一起的那段神秘时间。Cloud总是忍不住要想破脑袋地思考那段时间发生了什么，而Rain只是笑笑，说以后他会告诉他更多的，那就应该没什么大不了得了吧。

话又说回来，尽管Rain最近比平时更接近清醒，不代表积攒睡眠时间，换的长时间清醒的这个计划可行。Cloud尽其所能延迟了唤醒他的时间，害怕待会他醒来的时间不够久，但Zack随时会来，他已经不能再拖了。

他深深吸了一口气，挺胸拔肩，凝聚精神。他感到Rain浅浅地动了动，受到鼓舞，于是继续在脑内戳他，直到他感到Rain开始舒展他的意识。感觉像在戳醒一只刺猬，他想。

“早……你今天过得怎么样？”Rain迷迷糊糊地嘟哝到，丝毫不掩盖对Cloud的对比的不喜。

“嗨！”Cloud激动地答复到，“我的办法奏效了！”

“看来是这样的没错。”.

Rain听起来很平静，但也很满意。

“以后这就能帮我们省下很多麻烦了。不过我现在还是有点困。”

“是啊，我能感受到，瞌睡虫。”

放下玩笑不提，Rain的困倦可能意味着他只能保持清醒几小时。不过Zack很快就从大堂众多电梯中的一个里走了出来，Cloud一跃而起，但立马停下了脚步——Zack不是一个人，还有一个二级特种兵在他的身边。Zack发现了Cloud，并示意他身边的特种兵和他一起走，这令Cloud小小地吃惊了一下。

“嘿Cloud，”他说，“这是我的朋友，今晚我们带上他一起行动吧？”

啊？但是……Angeal不是说过他不想见到他和Zack以外的人吗？Cloud诧异了一阵儿。

那名陌生的特种兵甚至没有把他的头盔摘下来向Cloud示意，他只是一言不发地站着。他不是Kunsel, Cloud见过Zack的这名好朋友，他没有这么高。

Cloud没有忽略Zack眼中隐藏着浓浓的提醒意味——是了，在神罗的领地不要多说，以免引起怀疑。但在大堂的旁人看来，他只是因贸然向朋友介绍一名陌生人有点小窘迫。无论如何，Cloud相信Zack的计划。

“行啊”他说，耸了耸肩。

“好的！”Zack咧嘴笑着拍了拍面前列兵的手臂。

“盖亚在上，这家伙真的需要去放松放松了！我们一起去吧”

   


Zack带着两人大步走下大堂的楼梯，来到了出口处，和平日一样活力满满。Cloud紧跟在Zack身后，期间好奇地偷偷瞥了第三人几眼。大大方方地观察应该也没事吧？那家伙真的很神秘，对Cloud的打量毫无反应。

“你怎么看他，Rain？”

“嗯……”

Rain一如既往地戒备。

“让他走前面，”三人走到出口的旋转门时，Rain说道，“帮我观察他。”

Cloud按他说的做了，礼貌地站到一旁，让陌生人先通过。

“啊，”Rain在三人踏出门后说，听起来有点不安。

“怎么了？”

“我……没什么。只是直觉，可能是错的。”

无论之后Cloud如何骚扰Rain，想让他说出他察觉到了什么，Rain都闭口不谈，只说很快他们就能知道这人到底是谁了。至于Zack，Cloud在上火车的时候用眼神拷问了他，但前者只是眨了眨眼。Cloud哼了哼，赌气地做到了陌生人旁边。那个男人用奇怪的眼神看了他一眼，Rain因此突然不明不白地不安起来。管他呢，Rain自己不说，活该。

Zack笑了声，伸出手揉乱了Cloud的头发。

“你从来都和你头发一样，Spike”*Zack说，若无其事地做到了Cloud对面，并无视了后者因头发被弄乱给他送去的瞪视。

在火车开往圆盘下时，他们拌了会儿嘴，然而那名二级特种兵却一言不发。不过他们也没聊什么重要的事情，因为“重要的事情”已被禁止谈论了。

当他们下火车时，Zack转身问Cloud：

“对了，你发现什么了吗？”

很明显，他在假装随意，但这没有骗过Cloud。

“算不上。我有几个问题要问他。”

他想再多说点，但Zack点了点头，感激地笑了笑，然后转向同行的第三人：

“我们快到了。”

那人点点头，还是什么都没说。所以他会和他们一起去见Angeal。Cloud默默祈祷那位脾气暴躁的前特种兵不会看见陌生人，二话不说，转身就走，这样他们就白跑一趟了。  
  
  


Zack带他们走了一条和上次截然不同的路，Cloud差点就出声指正他了，但他意识到他的好友是在避开可能潜藏着的探子。

“眼神不错。”Rain说，Cloud在称赞下偷偷红了红脸。

走在他身边的二级特种兵或许注意到了，但他似乎并不关心。

他们到了巷子口，Cloud先溜了进去，而Zack则佯装和另一名朋友谈话，掩盖他们殿后检查的动机。Angeal还没来，Cloud紧张地站在墙边，切换支撑脚。他真心希望这次Angeal不会抖抖翅膀就飞走了。

两名特种兵也进到巷子里了，那名一直带着头盔的二级特种兵突然把手举到了头盔边。他开始取下头盔，接着银发倾泻而下，流淌到他的后背中段。Cloud无法抑制地吸了口气。

他听见Rain呻吟了一声，才记起来在Sephiroth，Sephitroth，Sephiroth！**瞥向他前合上嘴。他像被雷集中一样“唰”地站直。

“稍息。”

Cloud渐渐放下松来，Zack轻轻捶了捶他的肩膀，有点窘迫。

“抱歉，我改提醒你的，Cloud.我们必须秘密行动，你要知道把Sephiroth带出总部很难不引起注意……”

Sephiroth点了点头，说:

“我为欺骗的行为道歉，Strife.”

好的，这绝对不是他该因为他的英雄真的真的真的记住了他的名字而尖叫的时刻。

“当然，长官。”他成功地憋出了这句话。

他没能成功地去掉他脸上那种小鹿被车头灯照到的表情，然而，谢天谢地，Angeal从天而降了。

他的第一句话是：“Sephiroth，在这儿看到你真是出人意料之外。”

Cloud松了口气，尽管Sephiroth在，Angeal还是出现了，注意力也被成功转移，Bonus！

“你来米德加冒了很大的风险吧，”Sephiroth回答道，绿色的竖瞳冷冷地看着Angeal.”我想知道有什么事情这么重要，Genesis已经不足为戒了，你还会冒险前来。”

Cloud记得Zack和Rain说过Sephiroth和Angeal与Genesis在后两者被放逐前是好友，但他看不太出来。

Angeal好奇地看了眼Zack，后者刚才举起了手。

“我什么都没告诉他！别问我他是怎么想的！”

“你鞋子下面有根白色的羽毛。”

Zack迅速伸手扶住了Cloud的肩膀，后者后知后觉地抬起了脚。没错，一根小小的羽毛卡在了他鞋跟的缝隙间，布满了泥土，叫人看不出它原本的洁白，特别是在米德加灰色的天空下，鲜少有白色的鸟。

“我不知道你还会关心这点事，Sephiroth.”

Cloud暂时屏蔽了两名旧友间的冷言冷语。  


“Rain，你应该提醒我的！你早就知道了吧？”

现在他感觉到了，在Sephiroth出现在他身旁时，Rain会变得更紧张，所以他早就该察觉……盖亚！他竟然在火车上坐在了Sephiroth旁边……

“我真心希望我的感觉是错的。”

没错，Rain是不喜欢Sephiroth，但早先前他为什么不说点什么呢？他知道Cloud把Sephiroth视作偶像的。

现在Cloud心中产生了点罪恶感，就像他必须要在两个他最尊敬的人中做出抉择。  


此时，Zack和Angeal好像决定了告诉Sephiroth有关Angeal身体遇到的麻烦并非不可，Sephiroth显得有点怀疑。

“你去看过Hollander在四月时从神罗那里偷出来的研究数据吗？”

“我没有在Modeoheim找到，不过塔克斯应该会被派去寻回它们的，这点毫无意外。”

Sephiroth皱了皱眉。

“如果是这样，为什么在神罗的数据室里，那些数据没有出现？”

“没错，”Zack说，“你先前花了不少时间在那儿。”

Angeal叹了口气，显得前所未有地疲劳。

“我们可以花很多时间来推测，但我想先问问Zack的朋友，他有什么好说的。”

他们齐齐转过身看他，但不幸的是，Cloud发现Rain毫无预兆地开始封闭自己。他在他们突然的关注下结巴起来。

“嗯，呃……给我一分钟。”他磕磕巴巴地说，脸红起来。

他转过身，然后走离了另外三人几步。他无法从他和脑内人无法隐藏的激烈争辩中分出心来，但他还是在三人迷惑的凝视下缩了缩。

“我还是不明白，是什么让你觉得一个列兵会知情此等机密信息。”Sephiroth深沉的声音淡淡传来。

“我说过了，Sephiroth，”Zack答道，“只是因为他说的一些话……”

“然后他三天前也如此承认了。”Angeal加道。

“没错。”

Cloud听到了，但这意味着Rain也能听到。  


“这越来越糟糕了。我就知道Zack会在Modeoheim的事发生后让Sephiroth注意到你，但这注意好过头了！”

Cloud从不知道Rain能如此激动，他应该被吓到的，如果不是他察觉到不知为何Rain全然在向他发火的话。

“得了吧，Rain，我很抱歉我答应他们我能得到相关信息，但既然他们已经知道了……”

“不，”他断然回绝，“这是把你置于危险之中，Cloud.我不该让你牵扯到这团乱七八糟的事情里的。”

“等等！你不能这样护着我，Rain.我才是那个做出决定要帮助Angeal的人！”

“你处理不好的。因为我你吸引到的注意力…..”

“事情已经发生了！你觉得他们会在我告诉他们我的线人不理我了后，就轻易地放过我吗？我们怎么能抛下Angeal！你上次没有见到他，他真的很可怕，他几乎说出了折磨他的问题就是他在Modeoheim他想让Zack杀死他的原因！”

Rain在听到最后一句话后静了下来。

“那……我猜我知道为什么了。”

Cloud可以感觉到他哥哥看待前特种兵的态度有所变化了。说不定Rain意识到他并非一个抛下徒弟和好友的胆小鬼了。

“我们在Modeoheim的时候让他回心转意了，难道不应该考虑这之后的结果吗？”

‘他能感觉到Rain迟疑了片刻。Rain想帮忙，他很确定。

“不，”Rain说，“不是我们。是我，是我当初让你去干涉的。”

“但是我也做出了决定要帮他。不仅是因为你说的，也是为了Zack.如果我能帮上什么，我想尽力为之，所以不要告诉我因为危险我就不能做什么！你知道为什么我想成为特种兵，为什么我还在军队里，你知道的！你也是这样，即便危险，你也会挺身而出，因为必须有人站出来。”  


一只手搭上了他的肩膀，让他从吵得不可开交的脑部斗争中分神了。他抬头看见Zack担忧的脸。

“Cloud，我们不能待太久。Sephiroth的缺席会引起注意的。”

Cloud看向Zack身后，他尽量忽视了Sephiroth不耐烦的皱眉，去关注Angeal疲惫的脸上的纹路。

Rain叹了口气。

“好吧，”他退步了。“好吧，你赢了。但是Cloud，当心，你踏进了一件麻烦的大事里。”

“好，”他大声地说，眨眨眼，让精神重回眼前世界。“好的，我可以了。”

“嗯，”Zack缓缓地说，十分疑惑。

他们走到Angeal和Sephiroth身旁，前特种兵烦躁地盯着他。

“你到底能不能和你的线人联系上？”

“能。我可以。嗯……你能给出更详细的描述吗，呃，你有什么症状？尽可能都说下。”

Angeal不耐烦地叹了口气，但是照做了。

“我的思想……如陷泥潭。变慢了，然后有些时候我回过头去看我的决定和行为，会觉得不可理喻。我这几个月来都睡不好，有些时候睡觉时会闪过一些图景，印象，但是一旦我醒来我就什么都不记得。”

“没有声音？”

Angeal警觉地看了他一眼。

“不，没有声音。你是在暗示我可能有精神分裂？”

他的语调有点疑难，但Cloud只是眨了眨眼睛，注意力都放在了Rain身上。

“啊？不，不是那样的。”

Angeal放松了点。

“那是什么呢？”Sephiroth问。

Cloud努力让自己不去盯着穿着奇怪的二级特种兵制服靠在墙边的Sephiroth.

“好吧，我的线人对原因很肯定，”他慢慢地说，“但他也没有什么阻止的办法。”

“原因是什么？”Angeal热切地追问。

“是……J细胞。”

Cloud不得不停下来。J细胞？他们给每个特种兵注射的东西？那真的很危险吗？

“高剂量的话。”Rain答道。

所幸所有增强过的特种兵们都忙于交换惊讶的眼神，没有注意到他的停顿。

“据所知，J细胞没有这种效果，”Sephiroth说.

“是吗？你问过Genesis吗？”Cloud反问，然后意识到Rain的答话十分不敬。“呃……长官。”他加上敬语，无措地瞪大了眼睛。

Sephiroth好奇地扫了他一眼。

“好吧…..”Zack不安地沉吟，“确实没有证据说明Genesis的行为仅由他的劣化造成……”

“但是时间上说得通啊，”Angeal反击，没有被说服。

“是说的通，”Rain通过Cloud的声音同意了Angeal，“劣化可能引起了J细胞的反应。或者没有。我们无从得知，但是你呢，你记得你的症状是什么时候开始的吗？知道引发症状的因子说不定真的能帮上忙。”

“它是逐渐发生的，”Angeal说，摇了摇头。“我不能准确定点。”

“但是在Genesis在五台找你前你没有症状？”Sephiroth问。

“没有，这个我可以肯定。”

“你觉得是Genesis，或者Hollander，对Angeal做了些什么吗？”Zack提示到。

“那Hollander必须留意到这些症状，但我仍然不确定神罗的科学家有对劣化做出记录。”

Sephiroth声音中的怀疑十分明显。此时，Rain的思绪在Cloud大脑的身处搅动着。

“如果真的是J细胞，”Zack继续追问，“我们能做什么呢？我是说，他们是Angeal的一部分，对吗？我们怎么停止他的劣化，Cloud，有什么主意吗？”

Cloud尝试让他的耳朵同时接受身边人和他哥哥的话，但Rain想的太大声了。

“呃，”他说，被Zack惊到了。”我想……嗯……”

谢天谢地，Rain救了他的场。

“这可……这只是个想法，但……你经常用你的翅膀吗，Angeal？”

被问的人不悦地咕哝着：

“如今我根本没办法不用。对于一个逃犯来说，翅膀是很有用的工具。为什么问这个？”

“.…..他们…..是J细胞的展现，所以……”

Angeal的眉毛拧成一团。

“你是说我的状态这可能是由翅膀引起的？”

“可能没有什么帮助，但是如果你去掉翅膀，翅膀里面活跃的J细胞……”

Angeal巨大的拳头攥紧了他的制服。当他把Cloud拽到他面前时，后者紧张到几乎把舌头吞了下去。Angeal看起来暴怒难抑，Rain一下子因为担心僵在了他的脑后。

“你以为我傻吗，士兵？我不会让你把我的翅膀拿掉，搁浅在米德加然后等着神罗——”

一只被手套覆盖的手覆上了Angeal的拳头，Cloud向上翻了翻眼睛，看见Sephiroth给了他的旧友一个死亡凝视***。

“放下他，Angeal.”

Angeal咬紧了牙关。

“那就帮帮我，Sephiroth，如果你也和他们一伙…..”

“别，Angeal，”Zack恳求道，

从他的眼角，Cloud看见Zack已经取下剑了，但他看上去并不情愿用它。但Cloud知道，如果他有危险，Zack是不会犹豫半分的。他放松了点。

“你现在毫无道理可言，如果我们想背叛你，我们早就该打起来了。Sephiroth加我可以轻易地打败你。”

Angeal狠狠地龇牙低吼，

“那打架是后备计划？”

Angeal的受迫妄想症逐步占据了理智的上风，Sephiroth的手消失了，一瞬后一把剑以一发之隔擦着Cloud的鼻子伸了过去。他后背的衣服被揪着，然后他被扯开，丢进了Zack的怀里。Zack往后踉跄了几步，和Cloud一同十分吃惊，但刀刃交锋的利声已然响遍小巷。

Cloud目瞪口呆地看着他制服的领子，一大块织物不见了，Sephiroth先前把它们切掉了，好将他从Angeal的铁拳下松出来。  


然后他开始目瞪口呆地看着巷子里打斗的两名一级特种兵。

看他们打斗如同观赏艺术。Angeal延缓的心神没有反映在他的打斗上，而即便Sephiroth只是在舞动的是神罗量产的配剑而不是正宗，他看起来也丝毫不占下风。

“那把剑会撑不住的，”Rain突然说道。

“啊？”Cloud问，仍没从惊奇中回过神来。

“Sephiroth在依仗剑战斗。但它的质量太差了，如果他用尽全力，那把剑会坏的。把你的给他。”

“我的质量更差！”

“他会用的，快给他！”

好吧，如果Rain这么说……Cloud跪下来，抽出了他的剑，然后把它旋转着滑向了打斗者。

Sephiroth不用提示，剑身接近，他便伸脚勾起了剑，节奏不乱，看都不看地把剑牢牢握在右手。Cloud开心地看着他用双剑继续打斗，化去了Angeal重击的锋芒。

Zack给了Cloud一个充满赞赏的眼神，很明显，他也正打算插手。

“好主意，Spike！”

“谢谢……”

Cloud开始觉得有点不知所措了。他正和四个剑术大师待在一起，没错，很明显Rain也算一个，而这让他觉得他自己不能再矮小了……

“谢谢你，我知道你不喜欢Sephiroth.”他对Rain说

他嘟哝着说，“他确实把你从Angeal手里弄出来了。而且他现在也不是那个发疯的……”

说了一半这些神秘的话，Rain便缩到Cloud脑后旁观这场打斗了。

尽管巷子很窄，Angeal还是挣扎着飞了起来。这并没有让Sephiroth慢下打斗的速度，他在墙间跳跃，似乎不受重力影响。  


突然，他往后自由下坠，然后向前伸出了手。一个火球从他装备的魔石处飞出。Angeal护住了自身，但火球却向着他伸出的翅膀直直飞了过去。

Angeal尖叫着坠落在地，羽毛燃烧着。Sephiroth优雅地落回地面，片刻后便移到了他挣扎着想要起身的旧友身后。Zack往前走了一步，似乎想要阻止，但是已经晚了。Sephiroth的一把剑已经砍下，Angeal血淋淋，烧焦了的翅膀破碎地落到了地上。Zack和Cloud都忍不住打了个冷战。.

Angeal爬跪起来，咽下了即将出口的尖叫，转而发出了痛苦难耐的呻吟。他双臂环住身体，不住地颤抖着，剑遗落在一旁。

“你…..干了什么…..”他呻吟到。

“你很明显没有办法做到的事情。”Sephiroth平静地回答，把血从他的武器上甩开。

Zack两大步迈到了他的导师身旁。

“你可能根本没必要这么做！”他抗议道，跪下来扶住Angeal的肩膀。

“可能，”Sephiroth承认，“时间会给出答案，Angeal，你将不会离开米德加。”

Zack代替低着头，被挫败的的Angeal惊诧地看了他一眼。

“我也不会把你交给神罗，但在我亲自确定这类失控不会再发生前，我不会让你离开城市。我不能容忍第二个Genesis到处跑。”

“那如果这什么都不能改变……”Angeal喘息着，“如果这什么都不能改变……你会杀了我吗？”

寂静在小巷回响。Zack握了握Angeal的肩，脸塌了下来，但什么也没说。Cloud觉得自己是个局外人。

“如果你希望如此。”Sephiroth答道，面无表情。

  


Angeal静静地点了点头。须臾，他让Zack扶着他坐起来，处理伤口。血从前特种兵的背部肆无忌惮地漫开，但很快治愈魔石的柔和光亮就照亮了他的脸庞。

“我可以把他带到……”Zack说，打破了寂静。

“不，”Sephiroth立刻否决，“她被塔克斯监视着。”

Zack给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

“对……我从不知道到底发生了什么。”

Cloud全然不知两人在说谁。

“我们两个的缺席会引起注意。”Sephiroth说。

“那Cloud……”Zack说，看向他。

“.…..将无法抵抗Angeal，如果他再多失控。无意冒犯,Strife.”

Cloud只是摇了摇头。在看了两人打斗后，怎么能说冒犯？Sephiroth看了手上的剑最后一眼，然后把他翻过来，剑柄朝前，递还给他。

“谢谢。”

Cloud迈前一步，接过了剑。

“没关系，长官。”

Zack给了Cloud一个苍白无力的笑，然后转向Sephiroth.

“那Kunsel呢？他也是二级，如果在换班有空时让他盯着Angeal，他可以在白天看守他，然后我可以去替他，让他休息。”

“嗯……你能确保他的忠诚吗？”

“哦，可以。他知道神罗并非全然光鲜，和……Angeal对我很重要。”

“那这看上去是最好的解决办法。我们会找一家旅馆，对旅客不太好奇的。”

“在贫民窟里应该不难。”Rain冷淡地插嘴。

“你今晚和他一起过夜，然后我和Strife一同回神罗。我会和Kunsel亲自谈谈，然后明早他会和你换班。行吗？”

“我没问题。”

Zack向Angeal投去一个疑问的眼神，后者摆了摆手，表示自己很累了，没什么所谓。

“那就这样计划吧。”

Zack把手臂伸到Angeal手下帮他站起来。Cloud赶过去扶起了另一边，Sephiroth去捡回了头盔。Cloud盯着他看，他把令人印象深刻的银色长发绕在头后，然后把头盔戴上了。

破碎的翅膀的残余仍在地上冒着烟，Cloud注意到Zack悲伤地看了散落在地的白羽毛一眼。Sephiroth看上去没有遗憾，Cloud想到，看着火舌把翅膀舔舐殆尽，只留余灰。留下羽毛，恐怕只会引起怀疑。

然而Zack还是不得不移开视线，很难想到如此美丽的东西竟会导致如此深重的痛苦。

   
  


   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> 因为AC云沉默寡言秘密诸多的原因，小云片的妈妈决定叫他雨云（Raincloud），简称Rain.   
> 因为直译成雨和按读音译作名字都很奇怪，所以这篇人名保留英文，连带一些地名，不然会比较奇怪。  
> ( Direct translation of “Rain” as a name into Chinese is weird, so English names are used in the translation, hope you don't mind!)
> 
> 原文读起来挺轻松的，欢迎大家戳文首链接，喜欢的话读后给作者留kudos!   
> 也欢迎大家捉虫，评论~  
> 会在AO3上把一章分发，我真的很爱这篇小说并会尽我所能完成翻译的。


End file.
